The Shattering of a Soul
by SSJ Mirai Gohan
Summary: Gohan was never truly alone in his own mind. He had never really noticed the presence. It had always been in the back of his mind, dormant, and without a name. Several incidents later, all of the signs added up - the trauma of being abused by his mother, all the fighting and killings he had seen, the lost memories, the strange power. The Multiple Personality Disorder.
1. The Truth

Shattering of a Soul

•••

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, not at all. I wish I did, but apparently I don't even own the clothes off of my own back until I'm 18. Even if I bought them myself. Parents.

CHAPTER ONE:

He hadn't spoken in a while. It was strange, honestly. His son had come back from training with Piccolo alive and happy, and so had Goku. Goku had noticed Gohan's silence in the hospital after the battle with Vegeta and Nappa, but it was overlooked with the five year old telling his mother, in a firm, quiet voice, "I'm going." Everyone overlooked Gohan's silence because of that. Gohan had left the room despite Chi-Chi's threats, and had gone and sat on the balcony for the rest of the day. They had all assumed that Gohan was just grieving. Then on Namek. Krillin and Bulma both agreed that Gohan only spoke when there was no other option for him. When Goku found out about Frieza, and rushed to save his friends and son, he found Gohan with a broken neck. Even when Gohan was awakened, he did not respond much to Goku. Goku brushed it off as shock. The Goku was told that Gohan was silent while he was on Yardrat, and silent when Frieza reappeared. He was silent when Trunks came and silent when he learned of the androids.

Now, Goku was back home. Their three year period of training had just started, and everyone had started training. Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan started training, until one day, Gohan was forced to stay home for his studies, and Piccolo pulled Goku aside for a conversation. Piccolo had noticed a change in Gohan – Gohan no longer spoke. Goku tried in vain for the rest of the day to get his son to say something, but Gohan always managed to dodge having to use his voice. It was the day after that, a Thursday to be exact. One week ago, Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan had started their training. And today, on this stupid Thursday, Goku had called on the whole gang. He and Piccolo sat everyone down (Chi-Chi, Tien, Chaitzou, Yamcha, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, Puar, Master Roshi, Oolong, and the Ox King.) at Master Roshi's house, and were having a very serious conversation about Gohan's mental health.

"So, everyone." Goku waited for everyone to sit down before speaking. "This is about Gohan."

"What's wrong with Kakkabrat?" Vegeta snapped. He had taken to calling Gohan that after Namek.

"Shut up." Piccolo had his 'Mama-Piccolo' face on and was clearly not to be messed with right now. "When was the last time anyone here heard Gohan speak? When was it?" Piccolo watched as everyone thought about this. "Vegeta, the last time you heard Gohan speak was when he told you off during your battle, when you were here to destroy the planet. Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, and Chi-Chi, the last time you heard him speak was when he told Chi-Chi that he would be going to Namek and that was that." Piccolo's voice was clipped, barely containing his rage. "The last time I heard Gohan speak was during my training with him, when he called me his 'Big Green Uncle' before bed. And even then, I barely caught it. The last time Goku heard him speak? When he yelled at Vegeta. Don't any of you see that it has been years since we've heard a clear sentence from him? Years. We need to find out what's going on with Gohan, and fast."

"Oh man…" Krillin scratched the back of his head ruefully, looking around at the others. All were stunned, shocked, or thinking about the last time they heard Gohan's voice. "Gohan always seemed so happy… I wonder why… and how that changed." Krillin frowned, thinking. "Maybe all the pressure from fighting got to him? We HAVE asked a lot of him, considering his age you guys. Maybe that's it?"

"I don't think so." Goku countered. "Gohan always seems to light up when we tell him it's time to train. He likes to train and fight. After a spar, he'll look a little desperate, as if he's going to say something to us, but he doesn't. It's something else. Something else is hurting my son, and I'm determined to find out what it is!"

"Perhaps your harpy of a wife is to blame." Vegeta shrugged. "Your son has an infinite amount of patience compared to me. I would have killed her before now." Vegeta cursed out loud, holding the back of his head as a ticked off Bulma stood behind him, a frying pan in her hand. She gave him another snack for good measure, causing the Saiyan Prince to sit back down and shut up.

"I think I would know if I was hurting my own son." Chi-Chi scowled at Vegeta, rage fuming across her features. "Besides, you're one to talk. Sleeping with Bulma and then having a child. You're not going to take care of it once it's born! You're going to hurt it! I bet that as soon as it learns to walk, you're going to start training it. I have never hurt Gohan, thank you very much! He's MY child, and I know what's best for him. Shouldn't I?!" Chi-Chi screeched. Everyone looked taken aback at Chi-Chi's aggressiveness, but they all dismissed it as her simply worrying for her child. She sat down on the couch with a huff, glaring away from Vegeta.

Piccolo looked over at the door as Gohan entered the house. Gohan had been searching for them for a couple hours now, and Piccolo could tell. Piccolo spied on Gohan's thoughts, finding that the boy was confused about why everyone was here and why they were looking at him so seriously. Piccolo felt it as Gohan's blood ran cold, as the boy went into full out panic mode. Piccolo was roughly shut out of Gohan's mind. Piccolo opened his eyes and stared at Gohan. The boy's face was impassive, not giving anything away. What was he so afraid of? Piccolo followed Gohan's gaze as the boy looked around the room, trying to look innocent and simply curious.

"Gohan, tell all these morons here that everything is fine." Chi-Chi snapped. She had her arms crossed and was staring Gohan down. The boy seemed to shrink under her piercing gaze. Piccolo's eyes narrowed as he tried to puzzle out the pieces of the clues Gohan and Chi-Chi were giving to him. "NOW, Gohan." Chi-Chi stood up, towering over her seven year old son. Gohan was in the outfit his mother favoured – a black coat, black boots, jeans, and a white polo shirt. He had refused to cut his hair, though, and it was halfway down his back, spiked everywhere. Chi-Chi glowered at her son and pulled on his hair, hard. Gohan's mouth moved in a silent yelp, not making any noise.

"We're cutting this." she snapped, giving another hard tug on it. "Your father may be able to get away with it, Gohan, but it is not acceptable for a scholar such as yourself." Chi-Chi continued pulling on Gohan's hair, pulling him towards the door. She opened the door and was about to leave, but the tall green Namekian was determined to stand right in her way. "Move." Chi-Chi snarled. Piccolo crossed his arms, staring Chi-Chi down.

"I'm not moving until you explain what you've been doing to your son." Piccolo snapped. Vegeta stood up, face filled with a murderous rage. Vegeta had been abused by his own father, abandoned by his mother. He, until the naïve Goku, understood exactly what was going on. The two acted as a wall between Chi-Chi and the door.

"I said, MOVE." Chi-Chi tried to slap Piccolo across the face, but he didn't even flinch. Piccolo strode forwards and slapped Chi-Chi right back. She went flying, releasing her grip on her son. Gohan collapsed to the floor, shaking. Piccolo picked Gohan up, cradling his student. His left arm was underneath Gohan's knees and his right was balancing Gohan's back. Vegeta stood in front of Piccolo defensively, prepared to defend the Namek and his charge with tooth and nail.

"Piccolo!" Goku stood up. He glared across the room, running to his wife. "What was that for?! I mean, she wasn't hurting Gohan!"

"Then you're blind, Kakarot. It's clear to me now. Your wife had been abusing your son." Vegeta snapped. "She has been hitting, slapping, whipping, and abusing your son. He trusted her, he loved her. She used both against him, making him feel worthless and like he deserved exactly what he got. I know because I've been there before. Don't ask me why the harpy bitch is harming her son, there's never a reason that's an actual reason." Vegeta watched as Goku's mouth opened at Vegeta's words, looking down at Chi-Chi. His hands, which had once been patting the dust off of his wife, were shaking.

"You little brat." Chi-Chi stood up, seeing Gohan sit up and rub his eyes. She glared at him across the room. Gohan shrunk back, holding onto Piccolo's gi for dear life. Gohan buried his face in Piccolo's chest, desperately trying to block his mother out. "I told you not to tell anyone because this would happen." Chi-Chi snarled. "They're going to turn their back on you, Gohan. I was protecting you. They would throw you into battle without a second thought about it. You will die if you go with them. And what the hell was up with you and your no-speaking stunt? Trying to get attention?" Chi-Chi tried to walk over to her son. "It isn't working. You're a stupid, half alien brat who doesn't know how to-" Chi-Chi's words were cut off as Vegeta slammed his fist into her cheek. She went flying through Master Roshi's house, skipping on the sand and resting on the beach.

"I'm taking Gohan. I will warn you only once, Goku – if you wife shows up on the Lookout…" Piccolo glared daggers at Goku. "I'm going to kill her." Piccolo turned and left, Gohan shaking in his arms. Gohan was clutching onto Piccolo's gi, shaking from head to toe. Piccolo's cape flared out, hiding the two from view as he stormed out of the house. Vegeta followed after a moment, staring everyone dead in the eye. Piccolo waited for Vegeta to catch up. The two aliens had a mutual agreement to protect the child – Piccolo because he loved Gohan, and Vegeta wanted to protect Gohan because Vegeta went through the same thing. And even Vegeta knew that helping Gohan fight his demons might help him fight his own.

Piccolo took to the sky, blasting off and leaving a white aura behind him. He was nothing more than a white streak across the sky now. Vegeta followed, in the same aura state. Vegeta caught up to Piccolo, and the two really put the pedal on the medal, shooting off for the Lookout. They both believed that Kami and Mr. Popo would be able to help.

Krillin shook his head in disbelief. "Wow… I… didn't see this coming." he said, watching Piccolo and Vegeta fly away with Gohan. "Not at all..."


	2. The Path to the Past

_Shattered Soul: Chapter Two_

 _I own nothing._

 _Path to the Past:_

Piccolo was furious, to say the least. Chi-Chi had no excuse to harm her son like that. And what was her reason, anyway? Did she blame her son for her husband never being there? What was the point of harming an innocent child? Besides, as far as Piccolo was concerned, only he was allowed to beat Gohan up and get away with it. Everyone else would suffer at the Namekian's hands... or, Piccolo would die trying to help his student. Piccolo could not believe that Chi-Chi would try to harm her child that way. She harmed Gohan without actually harming him every single day. She harmed him by not allowing him to train. But that wasn't serious. And what was the crap where she pulled on Gohan's hair? What was Chi-Chi even thinking? Piccolo had no idea. He was just furious.

Vegeta tailed behind Piccolo silently, lost in his own thoughts. During his time under Frieza's rule, Vegeta had been abused. But that was Frieza, someone he had hated since he was born. That abuse was necessary for Vegeta to become the warrior he was today. Even if he hated Frieza's guts, it sort of made sense why Frieza hurt him. To make him stronger, to mold him into the perfect weapon. Naturally, when Vegeta's body broke, his spirit refused to, and that plan sort of backfired on Frieza when Vegeta was partially responsible for the tyrant's death. But this? This was not necessary, not beneficial in any sort of way. If anything, it was harmful to everyone. If the boy was not ready for the androids, which were to come in three years time, then the world would be doomed. Like it or not, Vegeta recognized that Gohan was a powerful, and valuable ally to have during a battle. Especially when he becomes angry.

Speaking of the half-Saiyan, Gohan was still shivering in Piccolo's arms. The boy hadn't stopped shaking since Vegeta and Piccolo had rescued him from Chi-Chi. The Namekian had an odd look on his face - one Vegeta wasn't familiar with. He had seen that look on Bulma's face when she touched her stomach, swollen with a child. Vegeta had assumed it was just a mother-child thing, but clearly, he was wrong. Piccolo's face, for once in the time Vegeta had known him, was open and Vegeta could read the Namekian's every emotion. There was concern in the Namekian's eyes, panic settling in as Gohan refused to settle and sleep. Piccolo clutched Gohan to his chest, blasting away. Vegeta cursed under his breath and caught up, turning Super Saiyan to do so. Vegeta could literally feel his heart begin to melt as Piccolo looked down at Gohan. Grief, rage, sorrow, fury, and most of all... pain. All those emotions were conflicting across the Namekian's face as the Lookout came into view. Vegeta suddenly gained a huge amount of respect for Piccolo. If that was Bulma, her father or mother abusing her... Bulma shaking in his arms, terrified for her life... hidden bruises and a hidden voice... Vegeta would have snapped. He respected the Namekian's ability to hold it together.

They landed on the Lookout, Kami and Popo running to them. Kami's jaw dropped in horror at Gohan's state, Popo bringing his hands to his mouth and shaking his head, tears gathering in his onyx eyes. Kami rushed to Gohan, dropping his staff. He loved every person on Earth as he loved himself, and he had a special relationship with Goku. As such, Kami was horrified at the state of Goku's son. Kami put a hand on Gohan's sweaty forehead, getting a glimpse of his mental state. Kami broke the connection, holding his hand to his chest. Kami couldn't stop the tears that gathered and fell off his face. Vegeta could feel a huge increase in Piccolo's ki, the Namekian panicking at Kami's reaction. Popo quickly took Gohan from Piccolo, running the small boy into the Lookout's main building, most likely to give the boy a place to sleep. Vegeta sensed as the other Z Fighters, minus Goku and Chi-Chi, landed on the Lookout, out of breath and concerned for the boy. Vegeta bowed his head and walked over to the others, determined to give them the update so far.

 **(Piccolo's Point of View)**

Piccolo was panicking. He had grabbed Kami by the shoulders and was shaking the older Namekian. He was so, so, so close to losing it. "How is he Kami?! Will you stop being weak for ONE SECOND and tell me how he is?! I need to know, dammit Kami!" Piccolo swore. He tore away from Kami, who was shaking his head in despair. As he ran, Piccolo rummaged through Kami's memories and stopped dead.

 _(Initiate Flashback mode!)_

 _Gohan was handing his homework page to his mother. It looked to be just a few days after they had returned from Namek. Hope was still strong that Goku might return to them through the use of the Dragon Balls. Chi-Chi viciously took the page from her son, scowling down at him. Gohan looked at the ground, unsure of why his mother was being so violent. Gohan simply brushed it off as grief and looked up at his mother. She was scowling, her eyes closed._

 _"You got everything right." she growled. Gohan nodded and waited to be given something else to do. She glared down at him, grabbing a strand of hair and tugging on it. Chi-Chi ignored his squeak of pain and forced him to look up at her._

 _"I will not allow you out of my sight again." she hissed. Gohan gulped nervously, his Mommy wasn't like this! "You won't be seeing any of your father's friends again, Gohan. You need to stay home, where your Mommy can protect you." Gohan opened his mouth to protest, but Chi-Chi cut him off. "I don't care, Gohan. You try to run and there will be hell to pay. You can be sure of that." she snarled. "They won't accept you, Gohan! I caught Piccolo threatening to kill you because he hates you. Krillin only puts up with you because you're Goku's son, and all the others simply share a dislike of you." Gohan's jaw opened and his eyes widened. "Only I can love you!"_

 _The memory that Piccolo was viewing soon changed. He could see the house, but not the people inside. Chi-Chi's screams of how only she could love Gohan turned into Gohan screaming. Piccolo had no idea what was going on inside that house, but he was desperate to find out. He heard Chi-Chi yelling at Gohan to shut up as Piccolo's spirit floated into the house. He thought he was going to throw up at the scene before him. Chi-Chi was hitting her son in the head with a pot that was beside them. It shattered, the porcelain pieces cutting into Gohan's hands. He had thrown his hands up to protect his head, and as a result, his fingers were bloodied and broken. What shattered Piccolo's heart was the whimpering sounds Gohan was making. Chi-Chi violently shoved her son into his room, screaming at him to get more homework done._

 _She went to washing the dishes, breaking every other one. Gohan was in his room, crying, as he did his homework. Blood and tears stained his page, but that didn't stop Gohan from trying to please her._

 _The scene changed again, to an older Gohan. A year or so, after Goku had come back. Goku was off fishing - he wasn't in the house. Piccolo could sense Goku's ki - low, having fun. Fishing. Chi-Chi was hitting her son with a belt, one of the ones she had bought for Goku, but he never wore. She was sobbing, he was sobbing even harder. She kept telling Gohan that this was for his own good, that she was helping him - protecting him. Gohan was curled on his side, not making a single sound. Tears ran down his cheeks. Chi-Chi heard her husband outside, and she flung the belt down even harder. Gohan's mouth opened in a silent scream, his back arching as Chi-Chi mercilessly hit him in the side._

 _As Goku opened the front door, Chi-Chi literally kicked her son into his room, shutting the door and throwing the belt in with him. She ran to greet Goku, saying that Gohan was studying. He laughed, kissing her on the cheek. Piccolo could see through the wall, and there was Gohan, sobbing silently. His knees were drawn up to his face, his arms around his knees. He was hugging himself so hard, his little forearms were turning white. His right side was bloodied from Chi-Chi's attack, his white shirt ripped. Underneath, bruises were already starting to form._

 ** _Why is this happening to me?_** _Gohan thought to himself, his thoughts as clear as day to Piccolo. **Mommy... she's hurting me... but everyone else is going to hurt me too... Mommy is just helping me. Yeah, that must be it... but it hurts. Why does it have to hurt? I wish Daddy would notice... maybe if I went to see Mister Piccolo, he could stop her! No, no... bad Gohan.** Gohan punched himself in the side Chi-Chi had just bruised and bloodied. He collapsed on his bed, curling around his side protectively. **No! No! No! Mommy will hurt me even more if I even try!** the boy gave up on trying to comfort himself, just sobbing on his bed without a sound._

 ** _I can't talk to anyone. If I do, Mommy will notice. She'll hurt me. If I start talking... I'll tell everyone. I can't do that! I can't betray Mommy like that!_**

 _The scene changed once more, to one that was much more recent. Gohan had been trying to sneak out of his window, desperate to escape Chi-Chi. As he had one foot on the windowsill, his window open, his door opened with a creak. Gohan turned to look at his mother in fear. Shock ran across her face before hardening into rage. Gohan backed into a corner, keeping his hands out in front of him as he silently cried, begging for forgiveness. Chi-Chi shook her head and backhanded her son across the face. Goku was again, gone, training with Vegeta. Both of their kis were powerful and far, far away from the house._

 _Gohan fell to the ground, shaking. He dug his nails into his upper arms as Chi-Chi mercilessly kicked him in the side, screaming at him. She threw so many low, emotional blows at him. How he betrayed her. How he was a horrible son. How she had done so much for him, all she was trying to do was protect her baby boy. She grabbed Gohan by his wild, spiky hair and dragged him out to the living room. He silently cried and tried to get her hands off of him, but she would not relent. Chi-Chi threw him against the kitchen island, his head being thrown backwards and cracking against the marble._

 _As he held the back of his head, Chi-Chi slowly brought a knife out of the drawer. She had tears running down her face. She kicked Gohan again, throwing him to the ground. The small boy landed on his back, coughing. Chi-Chi raised the knife up, telling Gohan that she was doing this for him. He looked at her in fear as her knife plunged down. The screams that followed were the last noise Gohan had made._

 _Piccolo felt sick. He retched, barely able to keep the bile down. He stared in shock as Gohan writhed on the ground in agony. Chi-Chi moved the knife down his back. Gohan was screaming, scratching at the floors, desperately trying to escape. Chi-Chi carved an X on Gohan's back. When she had finished, she flicked the knife out and started rinsing the blade off. She looked down at her son, still writhing in agony. She looked down... and told him to get to his room._

 _Gohan used his fingernails to drag himself to his room, blood spilling everywhere. He managed to get into his room, before Chi-Chi slammed the door. She began to mop up the blood as Gohan lied there, nearly dead. His small hand felt at his back, and came back to his face covered in blood. He buried his head in his hands, silently screaming. He managed to drag himself to his small bathroom, where he knocked over a bottle of medical alcohol. He had aimed it, and it precisely soaked his back. Gohan bit down on his own hand to keep from screaming, his eyes wide. He managed to knock over the bandages, slowly sitting up and wrapping them around his back._

 _Piccolo could only fight the choking feeling in his throat and the sickening feeling in his stomach as he watched his student try to bandage a near fatal wound. And it was all because of Chi-Chi. Piccolo shook his head, finally unable to take the feeling any longer. He puked as he returned to his own body._

Piccolo stood in silence, then took off for his pupil. He needed to be with Gohan. He needed to see those scars, he needed to save his student.

 _~Next time, Piccolo attempts to heal Gohan. Will his attempt be successful, or is Gohan too far gone?~_

 **daisukigohan:** Oh my gosh, thanks so much!

 **Gohanforever:** I have updated! Do you like it?

 **Sairey13:** Yup, yup, and yup. You're awesome at reading characters, you know that?

 **anonymous:** Eh, Goku is too nice to do that. Once he figures it out though...

 **Guest:** Yup!

 **Democracy Prime:** I just did! Do you like the chapter?


	3. Healing

_**Author's Note:**_

Sorry for the wait! Life happened. Oh my gosh... I had inspiration to write because I was looking through other DBZ writers' pages. And, there was one player, who had favourited some of my stories, and I was his/her ONLY favourite author. I balled for a couple minutes. Thank you, seriously, everyone who favourites and follows my stuff!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own this wonderful, amazing show!

 **CHAPTER THREE:**

Piccolo smashed his way through the Lookout - literally. Most of the walls had a Piccolo-sized hole in them, because the Namekian was in too much of a rush to go through doors like a normal person. Piccolo found Gohan's bedroom - finally. It took him forever because he couldn't sense Gohan's ki - and slid to a stop. He fell to his knees and slid the rest of the way to the bed. Mr. Popo wisely backed away, letting Piccolo have his moment. Piccolo looked down at Gohan, feeling the all-too familiar feeling of bile rising up his throat. Piccolo engaged his Namekian hearing to try and pick up what was wrong with Gohan. The boy was sweating, shaking and shivering in the bed. Piccolo laid a hand on Gohan's forehead, feeling for the temperature. The boy had a fever. Piccolo grit his teeth, worried.

"Mister Popo?" Piccolo asked, turning to the genie. "Could you perhaps cook a meal for Gohan? I assume that he will be hungry once he wakes up." Piccolo said. Mister Popo nodded and left the room without a sound, heading to the kitchen. The black genie had never minded cooking - but for a Saiyan? The genie sweatdropped as he headed to the kitchen, with the intent of preparing a feast for Gohan. Piccolo watched Popo leave, then turned his attention back to Gohan. He wished to delve into Gohan's mind, to find out what was wrong, but he would require Kami's assistance. Kami seemed to bring out the evil in Piccolo - his pride, his violent nature, and his nonchalance. He was too proud to ask for help now. Piccolo stared down at Gohan. His pride just might get Gohan killed. Gohan needed help, and to help, Piccolo needed to rely on Kami.

Piccolo removed his hand from the boy's forehead as Gohan began to thrash. His arms flailed around, covering his head. He was shaking from head-to-toe and his mouth was open in a silent scream. Piccolo could sense Gohan's ki rising in fear, so he did the only thing that he thought would calm Gohan down - Piccolo hugged him. Piccolo clutched Gohan to his chest, allowing the flailing arms to smack him. It didn't hurt much, but he hoped Gohan would calm. He watched as the small boy took a deep breath through his nose, inhaling Piccolo's scent. Almost immediately, Gohan stilled. His muscles gave up the fight, his head stilling. His mouth closed, and he curled against Piccolo's chest like a little baby. Piccolo patted Gohan's back, grateful that the child trusted him.

Honestly, he wasn't sure why. He had a peculiar feeling in his chest, where it felt like his heart was melting. It took Piccolo's scent to calm Gohan down. Just his scent. It was amazing. Piccolo sighed and hugged his student closed, cradling Gohan's head against his shoulder. Gohan's head lifted and Piccolo looked down at him. Gohan's dark eyes were staring into his own, full of confusion and pain. Gohan opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but then shut it. Piccolo merely smiled down at him. Piccolo did not notice Kami standing at the Piccolo-sized hole in the wall. If he had, he would have yelled at the old man. Gohan closed his mouth, feeling insecure about the whole talking thing.

"Just hang in there, kid." Piccolo reminded Gohan softly. "No one is going to make you talk if you don't want to, alright? You don't have to say anything. I know, Gohan, I know." Piccolo closed his eyes and sat down on the bed, Gohan clutched to his chest. Piccolo raised his head and looked up slightly, seeing Kami's shadow. Piccolo was about to start screaming obscenities as the nosy old Namekian, but paused. Gohan would probably spook at Piccolo yelling right now. Piccolo closed his eyes and stood up, bringing Gohan with him. The boy had actually fallen asleep this time, but it was not a fitful sleep like before. Piccolo was carrying Gohan like a toddler, one hand supporting his weight, and the other rubbing his back. Gohan's little arms were thrown around his neck, and Gohan's head was on his shoulder.

"What do you want, Kami?" Piccolo snapped. He really wanted nothing to do with his older counterpart. Kami had had a horrible relationship with Piccolo Senior, and that hate had transferred into Piccolo Junior now.

"The others wish to see Gohan." Kami said softly. "Everyone who can fly is here right now. All except Goku. I can imagine that he is at home with his wife." Kami hesitated. "I have been keeping a close eye on them, Piccolo. Chi-Chi told Goku the truth, but her version of it - she was just trying to protect her son. Goku, well... he didn't react well. When she confessed to harming their son, Goku bolted. He is now in the woods, at your waterfall, trying to sort through his emotions. He is quite conflicted, Piccolo. If he sides with his wife, he will be placing his son in more danger, and he knows that. If he sides with you, he will lose his wife but minimize the danger his son is in. Then there comes the matter of Chi-Chi and Gohan living under the same roof again, which is what might happen if he decided to stay neutral." Kami explained.

"I don't care what he does." Piccolo snapped. "I'm keeping Gohan here. There isn't one single chance I would ever allow Gohan near Chi-Chi again. Are you trying to imply that I would simply give Gohan back to her? I will not. Gohan will never see Goku again unless Chi-Chi is out of the picture." Piccolo could only feel a burning rage to protect Gohan from his own mother. Truth be told, Piccolo was feeling sick that anyone would do this to their child. Chi-Chi was the real monster here, and he refused to allow Gohan anywhere near her after this. Little did Piccolo know, but Gohan was awake, and listening to the conversation. He wanted to go back to his Daddy. Just like with Mister Piccolo, Gohan felt safe with his Daddy. But he didn't want to go back if that meant his Mommy would be there, waiting to hit him again and again and again...

Gohan shuddered slightly and clung to Mister Piccolo. Kami was now asking Mister Piccolo to bring him outside so that Krillin, Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, and the others could see that he was alright. He could feel Piccolo nod, and then they were moving outside. Gohan could sense everyone's mind, and they were all clearly worried sick for him. Krillin was pacing back and forth when they got outside. Since Namek, Gohan and Krillin had become much closer. Before, Krillin had sort of just babysat him because he was Goku's some. Now, Krillin felt more like Gohan's uncle. In turn, he felt partly responsible for what happened to the little guy. When Gohan, Piccolo, and Kami appeared from inside the Lookout, everyone froze and then came rushing over.

Piccolo held onto Gohan as the child squirmed to face everyone. Krillin laughed in relief, holding onto Gohan's hand. Tien and Vegeta stayed back, both looking relieved. Yamcha was ruffling Gohan's wild hair while Chiatzou was checking Gohan's temperature, his tiny white hand on Gohan's pale skin. Gohan didn't smile, merely put the side of his head against Piccolo's chest and fed off of everyone's attention. Gohan wasn't feeling too much of anything at the moment - he felt dead, empty inside. But they were excited to see him. Maybe they were lying, like his Mom said they always had. It wasn't a very nice thought to concentrate on, especially after Gohan's years worth of abuse. Gohan looked up, tugging on Piccolo's gi. He pointed to his mouth next, signaling that he was hungry.

"Gohan's hungry." Piccolo said, looking up at everyone. "Can you walk?" Piccolo asked, looking down at Gohan. The small boy shook his head violently. It wasn't that he physically couldn't walk, it was that he didn't want to. Gohan felt like getting babied, he liked feeling safe. And he felt safe when Piccolo was holding him. Piccolo nodded and everyone started walking outside. Mister Popo was setting out the final touches to a big feast. No chairs, no table, but a big picnic table in the center of the tiled floor. There was tons and tons of food piled there - rice to a roasted pig to fruit to desert. Piccolo blinked at it. Mister Popo had really outdone himself this time. All to make Gohan feel better, he supposed.

Piccolo could feel the drool from Gohan's mouth drip off his chin and hit his gi. Piccolo went to put Gohan down, but the boy curled his fists into Piccolo's gi and refused to let go. Piccolo sighed, and sat down criss-cross-applesauce beside the picnic cloth. He let go of Gohan, the boy sitting squarely in his lap. Gohan reached over, grabbing the pot of rice. The boy was so hungry that he ignored the utensils completely and wolfed it down. Soon, apples were disappearing off the porcelain platter, and a leg of the roasted pig was gone. Krillin panicked and grabbed an apple before Gohan could snatch it. Soon, the bowl of stew that Yamcha had been reaching for was stolen. The ex-bandit glared in Gohan's direction as the empty plate clattered to the ground.

In ten more minutes, the whole feast was gone. Krillin, who had grown up with Goku, was used to the Saiyan eating habits. He had managed to sneak some food for everyone - a bowl of stew for each person who actually ate. Krillin handed the food over to everyone as Gohan sat and looked up at them innocently. His big onyx eyes sparkled in a way they hadn't in years. The souls of his feet were together, his knees up in a butterfly-wing position. His hands were in front of his legs, on Piccolo's feet. He was leaning forward, blinking over at Krillin. The ex-monk grinned straight back at Gohan, coaxing a small smile out of the boy. Gohan had crumbs and stew all over his face, so Krillin leaned over and wiped at his face with a napkin. Gohan looked down at the feast that used to be there. He was full, but like his Dad, he wanted to eat and eat and eat until he threw up...

As if sensing his desires, Krillin threw something at him. Reflexes told Gohan to duck, which he did, covering the back of his neck with his hands. He almost toppled forwards and off of Piccolo's lap, but scrambled backwards and clung to Piccolo's purple gi. Piccolo had raised his hand and caught the object Krillin had thrown at Gohan, his clawed green hands holding it securely. Wordlessly, Piccolo handed it to Gohan. The boy looked down on it, his face lighting up in delight. Food! More food! Krillin had thrown him an apple - one of the biggest! Silently, Gohan wondered how Krillin managed to sneak it past him. He had been thinking of eating that apple, but when he turned to look, it was gone. Gohan had brushed it off, but now he was super happy! He grinned and took a big bite, chewing with apple juices running down his chin.

Piccolo smiled down at Gohan as the boy proceeded to stuff his face with the apple. Krillin was laughing while the others ate their stew. Yamcha, who had finished, was complaining (rather loudly) about Gohan's eating habits and how Krillin was the only one able to get food away from the Saiyans. Piccolo wrapped his arms around Gohan's midsection and pulled the sleepy child close. Gohan yawned and fell asleep, a trickle of drool falling from the side of his mouth and down his chin. Piccolo was comforted by the sound of Gohan's tired snores as the child used him as a big pillow. Piccolo conjured up a blanket for Gohan, tucking the child in. He had his arms wrapped around Gohan's stomach protectively. He curled like a ball around Gohan, wishing away all of the horrors that happened to the child. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

 _I will protect you. No matter what._ Piccolo thought. _No matter what._

 **Next time, Chi-Chi and Goku come-a-calling! Find out how that ridiculously scary reunion goes.**

 **MODdenial:** Next chapter, Vegeta goes full on beast mode on Chi-Chi. I hope you're excited!

 **Gohanforever:** Thank you!

 **JQC'sTalesoffanfiction:** Sorry for the late update!

 **SoroTheAndroid:** Piccolo or Vegeta. Haven't decided yet.

 **DestinyMason:** Sorry for the late update!

 **Guest:** They will both have a big role in healing Gohan.

 **I.C.2014:** Hehe.

 **Democracy Prime:** Well, I was in a dark mood when I started this. Do you like it? :3

 **McChia:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! You inspired me to keep reading when I stumbled on your page and found out you favourited me as an author. THANK YOU!

 **Guest:** Eh, not really. No one else knows the giddiness I get when writing this - because only **I** know the ending of the story. Muahahahaha!

 **smashgunner:** I am so, so, so sorry! Life called, he needed me for a week! XD


	4. Invincible

**_Author's Note:_**

Now, I know what you're thinking. "Should we kill SSJ Mirai Gohan for updating so late?" and the answer, may surprise you.

I have five tests next week – three science, one French, and one health. Three are unit tests. Plus I have two projects due within the next two weeks. I have science and French homework (and lots of it. .), plus I ride, tutor, on the swim team, in film club, and volunteer. SUPER BUSY.

 **Disclaimer:** I am so sick of writing these. Do I really have to? If I owned DBZ, other people would be writing fanfictions – I wouldn't be writing them!

 **CHAPTER FOUR: Invincible**

As Krillin and the others tried to chat with Gohan, there was a power level detected just below the Lookout. It felt strong, worried, and confused. Right with the first power level was a significantly smaller one, one that was worried and furious. Bulma had not arrived yet, but everyone there could sense the ki. Goku and Chi-Chi were coming to get their son back. Vegeta, who had been hiding in the shadows the whole time, stepped forwards. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he walked forwards to stand protectively in front of Gohan. He widened his stance. His legs were in the proper position for a fight, but bis arms were crossed. His glare made everyone sweat, moving away from Vegeta.

All except one. The more powerful Namekian present, Piccolo, stepped forwards with Vegeta and took a place beside him. Piccolo grabbed his turban and cape, gently swinging them off. Gohan, who was on the ground behind them (he had woken up after a couple hours) was looking terrified. Piccolo plopped the turban on Gohan's head. It was way too big for the little guy, and slid down his head and onto his eyes. His head almost fell forward at the weight before Gohan picked himself up and pushed the turban up, blinking up at Piccolo. Piccolo almost melted at Gohan's expresslon – the picture of innocence. Piccolo placed the cape on Gohan's shoulders to act as a blanket before rejoining the spandex-clad Prince.

Goku and Chi-Chi soon landed on the Lookout. Goku was holding Chi-Chi under his arm, refusing to carry her bridal style. He set her down while she stood up and glared him. He pointedly ignored her, looking in Piccolo and Vegeta's direction. Gohan started shaking in fear, and everyone present could hear his poorly concealed sobs of fear. Red started to creep into Piccolo's vision as he snarled at Chi-Chi. Vegeta immediately noticed the bloodlust in Piccolo's eyes and stepped back and to the right slightly. He was standing right beside Gohan, who was hugging Piccolo's cape to his chest. Vegeta looked down at him and was moved with emotion. His arm uncrossed from his chest as he sat down and put his hand on Gohan's little head. The little half-Saiyan looked up at him in wonder. Vegeta refused to look at Gohan, merely trying to tell the boy to be strong.

"Okay," Goku started nervously. He hadn't noticed Vegeta with his son quite yet, but he could hear Gohan's sobs. "So, I mean… did Chi-Chi hurt Gohan?" Goku asked. "I mean, I'd like Gohan to tell me if Chi-Chi hurt him other than making him study all the time. If really hope she hasn't… but if she has,… I don't know." Goku looked down at the Lookout's tiled floor and scuffled his boot. He wanted to prove that Chi-Chi was innocent. Goku had married her, and he loved her. She wasn't able to do this to her own son… right?

"Goku, I saw some of Gohan's memories." Piccolo snapped. "Gohan was beaten every single day by her. Burned, beaten, even carved up with a knife because he tried to leave. He hasn't spoken since he got here. But he's smiled more than I've seen him in the last couple years. Can you not hear him crying? Gohan doesn't want Chi-Chi anywhere near him right now. Why else would he be crying – in happiness, yet he refuses to go hear you? Even Vegeta knows how important this is! Just look at him!" Piccolo screamed, loosing his cool completely. Goku's head snapped to the side, finally seeing Vegeta and his son. Gohan was now snuggled up to Vegeta's side. Vegeta had his arm around Gohan's shoulders, while Gohan's face was pressed to his side. Vegeta could feel the tears prick at his spandex suit. He felt incredibly awkward, but didn't move. Gohan's tiny hands were hugging Vegeta around the middle, the cape covering his torso and legs. Vegeta glared full-force at Goku and Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi." Goku's voice was dangerous, his eyes narrowed. He turned his gaze on his wife, a fury boiling in his stomach like no other. "Did you do this?" Goku almost snarled. No child should have that expression on their face. Pure hopelessness. But Goku could see what Vegeta and Piccolo were doing. Even if Piccolo wasn't as strong as Goku or Vegeta, Gohan looked up to them both. Piccolo was like a father to him, and Vegeta would become the same. Goku suddenly had an image in his mind. The background was dark, and dripping with blood. Gohan was on his knees on the ground, his wild hair in his face. Vegeta was standing beside Gohan on his right while Piccolo was on his left. Both had murder in their eyes, and when Gohan looked up, the dripping blood faded away to be replaced with falling flowers. The skies lightened slightly, the ground turning green. But it needed one more push. Goku saw himself walk forwards while his son turned his head and waited for the blow. There was none as the dream Goku dropped to his knees and hugged his son close. The grass and sky erupted into colour, shining down on the dream Goku and Gohan.

Real Goku snapped back to his body, watching Chi-Chi. At his previous question, Gohan had lifted his face from Vegeta's side and looked over at his father, hope lighting in his eyes. Gohan had expected his Daddy to be on his mother's side, and try to hurt Gohan. But here Goku was, staring Chi-Chi down for Gohan. Gohan snuggled closer to Vegeta, still unsure. Goku turned to Chi-Chi, stepping backwards and away from her. Her face was an emotionless mask as she thought of how she should answer Goku's question and get her husband to steal their son back. Goku stood beside Piccolo for a moment before turning around and heading for his son. Like head seen in the dream, he fell to his knees while Gohan pulled away from Vegeta. Goku waited with open arms as Gohan threw himself at his father. Goku breathed in Gohan's familiar scent, his face buried in Gohan's wild hair.

Goku could feel Gohan's ki relax as Goku chose Gohan over Chi-Chi. Piccolo and Vegeta made no move to stop him, instead standing in front of Goku and Gohan like two solid walls. Nothing would be getting past them. Goku pressed Gohan's back to him as he planted a kiss on Gohan's forehead. The small boy smiled and cuddled into his father's chest, allowing Goku to scoop Gohan up and gently carry his son. Goku held Gohan firmly but gently – he was the third solid wall, the one that would never give up on his son. Goku had one hand supporting Gohan's back, the other supporting Gohan's knees and general weight. The young boy had his arms thrown around Goku's neck, his face buried in Goku's collarbone.

Goku stood up, taking Gohan with him. Goku looked down at his arms – muscled and powerful, yet they had been unable to protect his son. Goku couldn't feel the scars through the cloth of Gohan's gi, but in time, he was determined to see them and help his son heal. Vegeta and Piccolo were not as strong as Goku, yet they had protected his son. Goku swore at that moment, he would always be there for Gohan. Never again would be refuse to come back for his son. Goku turned to face Chi-Chi. He stood in between Piccolo and Vegeta, who had parted to let him through. Gohan was shaking slightly now, but stopped when Piccolo gently prodded at Gohan's mind. Gohan let his barriers down and Piccolo's concerned thoughts rushed through his mind. Gohan smiled and communicated his sense of peace with emotion rather than words.

Piccolo relaxed immediately. Vegeta spiked his ki dangerously, letting everyone present know that he was much stronger than Chi-Chi. That gave Gohan a sense of security. He knew he was safe here. The other Z Fighters who could fly and were here previously, were inching towards the Lookout's main building, trying to get as far away from the fight as possible with wide eyes. There was one person there, however, who had had enough of Chi-Chi and was ready to cross her. Sure, he was terrified, but he loved Gohan. Gohan was his godson, and there was no way that Krillin was going to let Chi-Chi get away with hurting him. A scowl crossed Krillin's face as his ki spiked dangerously, soaring above Chi-Chi's. He strode forwards, stopping in front of Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo. Krillin was the fourth wall separating Gohan from Chi-Chi. When Krillin decided to join the fray, Gohan turned to look at his godfather.

"You've crossed a line, Chi-Chi." Krillin warned, crossing his arms and imitating Vegeta. "Honestly. I never expected you to be the worst mother. I always expected Bulma to be the worse mother. But you know what she's doing right now? She called about an hour ago. She's called social services and now, Gohan is out of your custody. Bulma knew that the guys behind me would make sure that Gohan never was again, but she wanted to get it down on paper, so she could, and I quote: 'Hang it in your living room so you can never forget how Vegeta and Piccolo would be better parents than you.'" Krillin snarled. "You hurt Gohan. A mother's job is to care for her son. You aren't allow to have a reason. Anything to say, Goku?" Krillin turned to his longtime best friend.

"Yes." Goku said, stepping forwards slightly. Immediately, Gohan started to shake at being so close to his mother again. Goku quickly handed Gohan off to Krillin, who accepted Gohan happily. Krillin stepped backwards, holding Gohan the same way Goku had. He was murmuring comforting things into Gohan's ear, rubbing Gohan's back. Goku could see Gohan relax as Krillin promised that he would be safe. Goku kept watching, his heart breaking. Gohan had pulled away slightly from Krillin, and Goku could hear snippets of the one-sided conversation. Gohan was still refusing to speak, but Krillin was talking Gohan's ear off. He told jokes, coaxing a smile out of the small boy.

Goku then turned back to Chi-Chi. "Chi-Chi," he began. Chi-Chi's face was expressionless, but he could see the fire burning in her dark eyes. "I love you." Goku said. He could feel everyone's eyes burning into his back. "I loved you." Goku corrected himself. "Before I married you, I was a loner. Sure, I had friends, but I travelled and left. When I married you, even before Gohan, it was the only time I was determined to stay in the same place and protect the people there. No moving on. When Gohan was born, that feeling only strengthened. When I fought Frieza, and found Yardrat, that was the only time I was okay with being away. Now I see how much that hurt you both, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry for putting you through that."

"But," Goku continued. "I trusted you to take care of our son, Chi-Chi. I didn't imagine for a second that you would hurt our son the way you did. And then I came home, and I didn't notice anything. Sure, Gohan was quiet, but I assumed he was worried about me. And now my son is scarred – emotionally and physically, because he trusted you, and you betrayed him. You hurt Krillin and Bulma and me and Piccolo and Vegeta and EVERYONE. But especially Gohan." Goku could see Chi-Chi bite her lip, about to say something, so Goku forged ahead. "And that's why. That's why I don't know how to love you anymore, Chi-Chi. One minute, you're my wife who loves to cook, who yells a lot, but loves me and my son, and then you're…" Goku waved his hand towards Chi-Chi.

"You're this monster that pretends to be a mother, a monster that pretends to be a wife." Goku narrowed his eyes. "Gohan didn't deserve any of it, and you probably made him feel like he had to. You forced my hand, Chi-Chi. You forced me to chose between three sides – your's, Gohan's, and being neutral. Playing neutral would destroy my son, as would being on your side. All these people who have gathered here, minus you and I, are on Gohan's side. I want to tell you, Chi-Chi…" Goku took a deep breath, ready to take the biggest leap of his life. "I am choosing my son over you. I am choosing the prey rather than the predator. Once upon a time, I would have chosen you. But now, as Gohan has taught me, I can't just 'do-over' having a son."

"I would never have the same son." Goku said. His voice was spewing out unhappiness and guilt. "I would never get over Gohan – my strong, smart, friendly, broken little boy. There is no replacing him, there is no 'well, let's just have another one who can live up to the expectation.' Gohan didn't just live up to my expectations, he kicked that bar right out of the water and soared above it. There is no one like him and there will never be anyone like him. Same with you, Chi-Chi. But I didn't really know you, I just knew the face you put forward to distract us from the truth. And this is why, Chi-Chi," Goku took a deep breath. "That I'm divorcing you. Krillin, I want you to call Bulma and tell her to send that request in."

The reactions were of shock. Vegeta's mouth dropped while Piccolo almost fell flat on his face. Krillin stopped talking to Gohan, his mouth falling open. Everyone by the Lookout buildings fell over. Gohan was staring at his Daddy with wide eyes, his mouth open. Chi-Chi looked like she had been slapped while Goku had never looked so firm in a decision. Krillin decided to just do as he was told, and called Bulma on his cellphone. He put it on speaker when Bulma picked up.

"Krillin? What's up?" Bulma's voice asked through the phone.

"Goku wants to divorce Chi-Chi." Krillin said.

"Whoah. Tell Goku that he's doing the right thing. That bitch should never get anywhere near Gohan again. Chi-Chi and the Ox King now have no ties to Gohan anymore. The Ox King has visitation rights whenever he wants, but Chi-Chi has to stay away from Gohan forever. I'll start filing the divorce papers." Bulma's voice was grim but excited. "The catch is though – Chi-Chi gets the house. Couldn't change that. Ask Goku and Gohan if they'd like to live in Capsule Corp with Vegeta and I!" Bulma said, excitement creeping into her tone. Vegeta perked up at this thought while Yamcha looked like he'd swallowed a lemon. Gohan, who was still with Krillin, started smiling. His grin stretched from ear to ear, hugging Krillin.

"Well, Goku?" Krillin turned to his best friend. Chi-Chi was looking furious, her hands clenched into fists. Krillin stood up and walked away from Gohan, elbowing Goku in the side and wriggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'd love to-" Goku started, but his words were cut off by the sound of a slap. He turned, horrified. Chi-Chi had just backhanded Gohan across the face. The small boy was on the Lookout floor, trying to get back up. As Goku's mouth opened and his eyes widened in horror, Chi-Chi viciously kicked Gohan in the stomach.

"You stupid brat!" she screamed. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't let any of this slip, I would still have my husband!" she picked a struggling Gohan up by his hair and threw him across the tiles. She was about to stalk forwards to continue the abuse when Vegeta intervened. He phased in front of Chi-Chi, then backhanded her across the face. Everyone present winced as they heard the large crack, and the snap that told them quite clearly that Vegeta had just shattered Chi-Chi's jaw. She fell to the Lookout floor, moaning in pain. Vegeta stayed that way as Goku rushed to the small, still body of his son, picking him up and cradling him. Desperate, Piccolo reached across their mental link to find Gohan's mind. Piccolo was comforted that he found Gohan's presence, and quickly assured the small boy that Vegeta was dealing with Chi-Chi. No, she didn't have him, his Daddy did.

Gohan relaxed and opened his eyes. His Daddy was crying – something Gohan had never seen before. Gohan watched in wonder as sobs racked Goku's body as he apologized over and over again. He crushed Gohan to his chest, crying into Gohan's hair. Gohan could feel his Daddy's tears drip onto his lap. Gohan closed his eyes as his Daddy gently pulled Gohan away, running a thumb over Gohan's cheek where Chi-Chi had hit him. The bruise was already forming, his cheek puffing slightly. Goku looked like he was about to break down again, until Gohan reached up and gently wiped his Daddy's tears off his face. Gohan smiled, the whole Lookout seeking to freeze.

"It's okay, Daddy." Gohan's voice cracked with misuse – and this was the last time he would use it in a long, long time. Gohan smiled up at his father. "She can't hurt me anymore. I'm invincible as long as you're here." Gohan snuggled against his father's chest as stunned faces surrounded him.

 **Gohan has finally spoken, but will never do it again. In the next chapter, trouble brews. A war is approaching on the horizon… a war for Gohan. Next time, the war begins…**

 **Gohanforever: Thanks so much!**

 **Meghan: Did you like this chapter?**

 **Faux Fox: Thank you Thank you THANK YOU!**

 **Sairey13: That is a very good point! Basically, Gohan and Goku are going to be living at Capsule Corp. Piccolo will join them, and Gohan just really trusts Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, and sometimes Krillin.**

 **Hinta-Hime-Starz: Thank you!**

 **almondbutter: Yes, I agree, but that just isn't Goku, you know?**

 **fangurlsrule: Yup!**

 **DestinyMason: Yup!**

 **Guesty goo: Derp to you too.**

 **anonymous: Ooh, I forgot about that! That'll make an interesting scene...**

 **E: Request accepted!**

 **XxblackxrosesxredxX: Thank you!**


	5. The War

_**Author's Note:**_

Merry Christmas everyone! I got a new laptop, so more chapters faster! Cheers!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this show unfortunately.

 **CHAPTER FIVE:**

"I'll do anything." the voice was soft, petite. A very beautiful one, if it hadn't been tinged with misguided hatred. Hate was evident in every pore of this woman's body, her black hair cascading down her shoulders. She had on a beautiful kimono, clearly a gorgeous, young specimen. She would do well in this world. She had already defeated the champions the older lady had pitted against her, using her hatred like a weapon, and indeed, it was like a weapon. The older lady had her eyes narrowed - such hatred was unhealthy, but there was nothing she could do. She offered her services this way, and she didn't care about the outcome. The wish was made, and to retain her credit, the older lady had to grant it.

"Anything?" the older lady asked. She wanted to make sure that the young woman was absolute in her decision. This wish would most likely destroy the world as they knew it - it would mess with the timelines, and all because this woman was consumed by hatred for her husband and son. She was young, too young to hate as violently as she did. She needed to love, and unfortunately, she refused to love her family because they were different. It didn't make any sense to the old lady, but she was in no position to stop the younger woman. If she did, her credit as a fortuneteller would be ruined, and no one would ever come to her establishment. As such, the woman would need to be completely sure.

"Yes." well, that blew it. She was sure. This young woman was so consumed by hatred that she couldn't see past it. The old lady watched the young woman as she impatiently moved around. The older lady sighed, bringing her hands out. Not even she had dared bring this particular fighter out of his own hell to fight for her. He was too dangerous, too unpredictable, too uncontrollable. He would not listen - only go after those he desired his revenge from. In fact, the older lady was terrified of raising him from the dead. But that was the request that the younger woman gave, so Baba had no choice but to obey. As she brought the driven insane warrior from the planet he was on, she could feel the joy of the younger woman. First, that Chi-Chi had burst in, beating up her warriors and forcing Baba to give her the name of a warrior stronger than Goku. Baba had done just that, given the name, and then Chi-Chi had demanded that Baba bring the warrior here.

The old fortuneteller could only stare up in awe and terror as the monstrosity of a warrior appeared her in her castle. The man looked around, his gaze settling on Chi-Chi. She stepped forwards, standing on tip-toe to whisper in his ear. He narrowed his eyes before nodding in consent. He reached up and crushed a headpiece in his meaty hands. Chi-Chi smirked, standing back and watching the warrior she had requested. She would get her revenge - and so would he. She watched as his Saiyan tail flicked through the air, as the man's hair turned golden. His eyes turned blue as he focused his gaze on Chi-Chi. She would lead him to Goku, and she would watch as he pummeled her son and husband to their knees. It would be a win-win for both of them. Revenge really was a dish best served cold... in cold blood. Baba could only shudder as she watched them both laugh, backing away slowly. She had to warn Goku. But no... it was too late. They were already heading for the Saiyan and his half-blood son.

 **(AT CAPSULE CORP)**

Gohan was getting fussed over by Bulma. He was struggling to get away without hurting her while she wiped at his face with a napkin. She snuggled him close, sitting him on her lap while she got her mother to pass her different toys that she offered to Gohan. Gohan was easily distracted by the teddy bear that was bigger than he was, and accepted it without a sound. Unfortunately, Gohan hadn't spoken since he talked to Goku. While the adults didn't really mind, they were all worried and wanted to help the boy as soon as possible. They all had their own ways of doing it - Goku was determined to simply talk to Gohan and hope he would respond, Bulma thought they should spoil Gohan to death (which was what she was doing!) and Piccolo and Vegeta agreed on training the words out of Gohan.

None of them had an idea of the danger approaching until it landed. Until their ki senses finally started tracking the most massive power level they had sensed in years. Everyone whipped around, crowding around the humans. Vegeta had looked and Bulma dead in the eye and told her to run. She did so, trying to drag Gohan along, but he refused to move. Eventually, Bulma and her parents ran inside while the adult fighters formed a protective circle around Gohan. The adults consisted of Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta. They made sure that Gohan couldn't get away from them, and couldn't get hurt. Mouths dropped as they spied the figure in the sky. He was a Super Saiyan.

They watched in horror as the man dropped to the ground. He had been carrying a woman - Chi-Chi. Her black hair shone as she quickly stepped away from the murderous-looking Super Saiyan. He looked really, really furious, and the adult fighters had no idea why. Poor Gohan couldn't see, and if he tried to jump over their heads to get a look, he'd get yelled at and pushed down. The man's hair was quite spiky, his tail waving in the wind. His blue eyes were narrowed on Goku. Once Goku had sized up the man, he turned his gaze to Chi-Chi. She was standing a little ways away, a smirk on her delicate lips. She was leaning on one hip, a triumphant look in her eyes. She felt like she had won something. But won what?

"Well, Goku." Chi-Chi said. "I want my son back. This is Broly - he's a Saiyan, just like you. I guess I prefer Saiyans to human men, but you, I can't stand. Divorcing me, your hardworking wife... that wasn't a smart decision, Goku. Then again, you haven't been known for your intelligence." Chi-Chi's mocking voice carried through the clearing, the adult fighters getting angrier and angrier. Once Gohan heard Chi-Chi's voice, he froze in terror. Gohan started shaking from the middle of the circle, and that was not unnoticed by everyone. They all tensed, all just as furious as Broly now. Chi-Chi looked taken a bit aback at the murderous bloodlust in their eyes... especially since that was turned towards her. She narrowed her eyes and flicked her hair back.

"Broly, kill them." she said. "See the man in orange? That's Kakarot. Kill him." Chi-Chi said, lifting a shaking arm to point at Goku. At once, a cruel smirk grew on Broly's face as he flew forwards, his fist extending and making contact with Goku's face. Goku flew backwards, as Krillin dove and grabbed Gohan before Goku could smash into his son. Gohan watched with wide eyes and stole a glance towards the giant man called Broly who was now kicking Piccolo in the back and sending his beloved mentor into the ground. Gohan felt like crying out, but could make no sound as Krillin dragged him backwards, away from the fight. Krillin set his jaw and focused all his energy on avoiding attacks when Broly came after them.

That didn't last long, as Broly grabbed Krillin's ankle and started swinging Krillin around. Gohan, who was being carried by Krillin, could only shut his eyes and hope it would stop. Broly eventually let go, and they went flying through the air. Krillin curled protectively around Gohan, taking the hit for him as they smashed into the capsule corp building's wall. Vegeta jumped up and started going after Broly. The giant evaded all his attacks as Krillin and Gohan crashed to the ground. Krillin groaned in pain while Gohan wriggled his way free. Krillin jumped up and called after him as the determined little boy started running. His feet ate up the ground, his strides becoming longer and longer until he was almost going too fast to see.

Gohan had had enough. Broly had hurt his Daddy, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo. The other human fighters were all coughing up blood and out for the count. Gohan's vision went red as he screamed and took the leap. Gohan jumped from where he had just placed his right foot, flying straight towards Broly, feet first. Broly was about to try to punch Goku, when Gohan slammed both of his feet into Broly's cheek. The giant man's face actually caved in and the rest of Broly's body followed, flying away and skidding on the ground. Chi-Chi's and Goku's mouths both fell open at their son. Gohan stood with his feet planted firmly by the side, arms by his sides and tensed, his tiny fingers bunched together in the shape of a fist.

Broly tried to get up, rubbing the blood off of his face from where Gohan had kicked him. He looked on as the boy growled, almost inaudibly. The boy was hiding his eyes behind his ebony bangs. Ebony bangs that were... lifting away from his face. Goku gasped in wonder as Gohan's hair rose of it's own accord, a golden aura forming around the boy. Gohan finally opened his eyes for the world to see. An ebony... flashing to blue... back to ebony. Gohan gave a barely suppressed growl, his whole little body tensing from the flux of power. Stones started lifting up from the force of Gohan's ki as the small boy's power gradually rose, waking all the fighters, forcing them to stare in awe. Gohan flug his head up, barely able to hold on the small scraps of control he had.

Gohan spread his legs, widening his stance as the power became too much for him to handle. He hid his face, his aura dying down, and his hair and eyes returning to normal. Chi-Chi let out a breath of relief, believing it to be over. However, it was far, far from over. Gohan flung his head back suddenly, stripping away his defenses like water bursting through a dam. The boy tipped his head back and screamed. The cry spoke all the words Gohan couldn't - his pain, his torment, his broken soul. The hatred he felt but refused to acknowledge out of what his mother had taught him, but most of all, his screams spoke of rage. His rage was like agony in everyone's ears. They all staggered away. Even Broly could not compare - he backed away with widened eyes.

Gohan's rage was overwhelming. It burst open at the seams, letting them all see the depths of his soul - and reminding them all of just how much power had hidden. A shockwave exploded from Gohan's body at the moment of his scream, shattering the windows and shaking the earth below. Dust flew through the air, stones and twigs, everything but the people and grounded buildings getting sucked up in the tornado Gohan had crated - the one was the accumulation of pain and rage, suffered in silence. A golden aura exploded from Gohan's body, blinding everyone. They backed away, arms over their eyes, the only sound echoing in their ears the tortured screams of one tormented well past his limits.

As the dust and light cleared, everyone watched the dust settle. Some hoping and praying that Gohan was a super Saiyan, others cursing and swearing that he couldn't be. The dust was blown away by the force of the golden aura surrounding the small boy. His purple gi was ripped and torn in places, revealing the occasional scar. Scars from battle, and scars from abuse. The boy's hair had raised to the top of his head - thickening as it grew upwards. It spiked up, defying gravity, except for one streak which hung over his eyes. In an aggressive super Saiyan state, the boy was at his most powerful as a super Saiyan for now. His blue eyes were narrowed his hatred directed at Broly and his mother. His hair waved in the wind his aura produced, his clothes rippling. There were no sticks or stones to be spoken of near his feet - only cracks where earth used to be.

Goku could only watch with awe - shaking, his mouth wide open.

Gohan.

Little Gohan, who could never hurt anyone.

Was a super Saiyan.

 _~Next time, Gohan faces off against Broly. Will this pint-sized challenger be enough to topple the legend himself, or will Gohan fall under Broly's iron fist?~_

 **pir84lyf:** Well, that is true, but I'm not going to focus too much on it right now. Perhaps when the fanfiction goes on, and Gohan gets a bit older, I can focus on it then. As for now, they're just tyring to survive the attack from the androids (that hasn't happened yet!) and Cell!

 **daisukigohan:** DO NOT KILL ME. OR BEAT ME WITH A STICK.

 **MODdenial:** Hehe. Does this answer your question? o.O

 **Tuptupturutup:** Heh. Did you like this chapter? And thank you!

 **Smashgunner:** Why thank you. I love putting emotions through my work - I'm glad you felt them too.

 **Faux Fox:** Yup! Thank you!

 **Alice:** Updated! Did you like it?

 **DestinyMason:** Oh my gosh... thank you so much. You guys seriously have no idea how happy these comments make me... it's the reason I keep writing. :3

 **KyuubiNaruto4444:** Thank you so much!

 **Guest:** Yup!

 **Metheguest:** Thank you!

 **Gohanforever:** It was supposed to be. :3


	6. Young Blood

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm alive! This story will get finished next!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ.

 **CHAPTER SIX:  
** _Young Blood_

Gohan stood, with all the fury of mountains, with all the speed of a coursing river, with all the fire of a lit forest. His hair, golden and shining like the sun, spiking up defiantly. He stood with his legs apart, his fists clenched. His eyes were hidden, but everyone around were given chills due to the sheer bloodlust radiating off the small body. No one had ever suspected Gohan of harboring such thoughts - thoughts of revenge, thoughts of cruel, cruel killing. But those who are not suspected are those who will always get away with it. Gohan raised his head, his eyes seeming to burn holes in Broly's face. The insane Saiyan could not realize how much danger he was in, and would not realize, until much too late.

Gohan flew forwards. One moment, he was standing like the only pillar against a tsunami, the next, he was flying forwards, crashing into Broly's face. A soundwave, as loud as a clap of thunder, echoed across the area as Gohan's fist made contact. Broly's cheekbone shattered under the pressue, said heavy Saiyan flying through the air and crashing into the ground, rolling, skidding, leaving trails of dust and dirt and blood across the ground. Broly stood, laughing, as he viewed the small child. He had never imagined anyone would ever be able to hurt him that, and he relished the challenge. Unfortunately, Saiyans seemed to possess this notion that a strong opponent is a good thing. If you get a challenge out your fight, that was a good thing.

But not to Gohan. As the small half-Saiyan stalked forwards, with all the bloodlust and inner cruelty of a panther stalking it's prey. If Gohan were in a fight, he would pray the enemy be weaker than he, so he could protect. So he could defend. Never, never had the young Saiyan attacked with such cruelty. But here he was, angry and filled with an unquenchable hatred. He had hated Broly, he had hated Chi-Chi before this... this, _fire_ that sang for the blood of his enemies. But he had not hated them enough to kill them. His hatred was nothing more than a drop of poison in the sea - that little will not kill, will not hurt, will not destroy the tentative peace created between wave and living being.

But when the poison grows, when it spreads, no one is safe. Not the fish that swim within the water, not the ones of land drinking. The poison of hate affects them all, it ripples through living beings like a disease, leaving trails of death in it's wake. The poison of hate within Gohan was once very small, not even large enough to consider hate. Perhaps just dislike. But now it had intensified, leaving behind a trail of fire so bright it burned eyes, and so hot, it melted all the principals Gohan once had. The flame inside was burning, destroying Gohan's old notion that he should chain himself so he does not hurt anyone, and obliterating the unspoken rule between warriors: _do not kill unless it is necessary._

Here, it was not necessary. Gohan had the power, he had proven that. He had always been physically stronger than Chi-Chi, and had just - quite literally - decked Broly hard enough to send him flying. Gohan had the power, had the strength. He had never abused it before. He had always been about protecing the weak, defending the broken, and dethroning the arrogant. No killing involved. But only minutes earlier, Gohan had just... snapped. His morals had crumbled, leaving behind nothing but a fire so hot, it burned him inside. It burned his throat as he went to scream. It had burned all the way to the tips of his hair. It burned in his eyes, and the rage ignited, as if excited by the amount of bloodshed that was sure to come.

The transformation was nearly unbearable. It was painful. Every muscle fiber in your body snapped and regrowing stronger within seconds. Every bone breaking and mending, breaking and mending, again and again. Your mind hazy, punch-drunk, and can only register the pain, and the rage. The rage would grow stronger, the rage would take over, and all of a sudden, your consciousness was gone, replaced by the hate. It was a burning feeling. There was no water, nothing to calm these emotions down. If you experienced this often, your chances of coming back to yourself were higher than usual. Gohan had never felt this much raw pain, or this much raw hate. The chances of him coming back were slim to none.

Which meant, Gohan needed to be saved.

Saved from himself.

He stalked forwards, carefully, his guard up. He would waste no words on this one, words would not be enough to convey his hate correctly. Words were never enough. Gohan flew as Broly stood, extending his left leg and slamming his knee in Broly's midsection. He knee was caught a large hand, one even bigger than Goku's. The thought made Gohan halt temporarily, but when Broly started spinning him around before throwing him like a ball on a chain, Gohan snapped out of his thoughts of focused purely on physical. Broly came rocketing after the boy, fist extended and a wicked grin on his face. Gohan flipped above the fist, sending the heel of his foot into Broly's nose.

With a sickening snap and a large gush of blood, the bone shattered underneath Gohan's heel. The boy could not help smiling after hearing the crack, feeling the brittle bone snap under his heel. He landed, his eyes shadowed, a maniac grin on his face. His smile stretched from ear to ear, with all his teeth showing. There was a splash of blood near his cheek where Broly had been hurt, but he did not care. It slid down his cheek slowly, and Gohan giggled at the feeling. He was too aware to not notice the horrified stares from behind him, yet not aware enough to know that said stares were directed at him. Believing his friends and family to be worried about Broly, Gohan raised his head, and strode confidently forwards.

He would show them. He would show them all. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore.

"Monster." Gohan giggled, before phasing out of sight. Before Broly had even the chance to look around and try to spot the small boy, Gohan had already slammed an elbow into Broly's skull. To be honest, there weren't many brains to be rattled in their in the first place, but the damage did the trick as Broly groaned and covered his head. The older Saiyan lashed out with his right leg, hoping to catch Gohan before the smaller child could land yet another devastating blow. But he was too late, as the child jumped above the older Saiyan's leg. It was right then that Broly realized he messed up. When Gohan lashed out and Broly's leg almost snapped in half, that was when Broly realized that having an opponent stronger than you wasn't a good thing, either.

The scream came later, as Broly desperately tried to fight back. But nothing he did would ever get the boy's smiling face out of his mind. The older Saiyan was writhing, his shattered leg pulled up to his chest as he tried to not move it. Gohan had completely snapped the bone in half, pieces of bone sticking out of his flesh, said flesh saggy and torn and ripped beyond repair. There were cracks, Broly was sure of it, going through his entire leg bone. It wouldn't bear his weight in a long time, if he even got out of this alive. Broly looked up, fear in his eyes as Gohan stalked forwards once more, an innocent little smile on his face. But Broly had seen it - Broly had seen the truth. Gohan was no ordinary little boy.

So with the eyes of a devil, Gohan kneeled down beside Broly, clucking softly, as if reprimanding him. _Bad Broly,_ Gohan seemed to be saying. _You disobeyed me._ Broly was a proud Saiyan, yet any living creature, no matter how proud, would be begging for their life right now. Broly opened his mouth, or... now, what was left of his mouth. As soon as he had tried to speak, Gohan had quite literally ripped his jaw off. Blood came spewing out of the wound, staining his gi as his throat let loose a guttural scream. Broly fell to the ground, unable to escape the pain now. He almost screamed again when his tongue flopped uselessly, hitting the space where his jaw used to be, and now where a gaping wound was.

Broly had once thought this child had no idea of the world. That he was young and would die like the pitiful being he was. Nothing, no one, no amount of anything could have prepared him for this reality. That the child he thought would die turned out to be the strongest of them all. Broly was unsure whether to feel pride or pain. Pain because he was dying, or pride because it took this being to bring him down. A being made of gold and fake smiles, of broken trust and divided personalities. Broly looked Gohan in the eyes then, and then closed them, accepting his death. He did not see the smirk, did not see the way Gohan's hands shook as he raised them and began preparing his ki.

"Have it your way." the small boy's words would forever haunt Broly in hell - if any of that crap ever really existed in the first place. He supposed he would only find out once. The blast fired, blowing the smoke and dust and debris away from the area. Gohan stood proud and tall over the dead ground at his feet. He had put so much power into his blast that when it fired, all signs of the corpse were gone. Except for the bloodstains. Those may never wash out, no matter how many cycles of wind and snow and rain came upon the land, the blood would never leave the ground. Gohan stood and stared at the blood, slowly slipping into himself. Unknown to many, unknown to others who watched this battle, and even unknown to the person himself, something huge happened here.

Gohan had officially divided. He had almost divided during his time alone with Chi-Chi, but now, there truly were _two_ Gohans. And they were both inside his head. One screaming for blood and violence and death, nearly exploding with the fires of true power. But the other was gentle, crying for those who could not. One did not want to hurt, one did not want to kill. Gohan stared at the space in front of him with blank ebony eyes. His body was struggling with who it should be, and why. Eventually, the gentle side won out, as the body required sleep and the fired personality would only search out more enemies to play with, more people to kill. And with that final thought, when Gohan's gentle personality truly took over, the boy's knees bent.

And he fell.

 _~Next chapter, the androids attack!~_

 **MODdenial:** No problem!

 **Gohanforever:** You're welcome! Did you like this chapter?

 **daisukigohan:** DO NOT KILL ME

 **amcox1307:** Hm, I shall think about it! Did you like this chapter?

 **Faux Fox:** I love your story, so you have no idea how excited I am to see that you are reviewing mine. Did you like this chapter?

 **DestinyMason:** I am sorry... I am way late with this chapter...

 **Fynn:** Well, I have one that's exactly like that. It's called Youngest Among Us, and Videl won't be in at all.

 **Alice:** Unfortunately, I'm way too busy to be accepting requests right now. Sorry!

 **Guest:** Well, I see Chi-Chi as being on par with Baba's guards. I don't see her as completely weak.

 **nimedhel09:** Yup! Thanks so much for reviewing. Did you like this chapter?

 **dorkwong:** Yes, he was, but in the Future timeline, Chi-Chi didn't get caught. The androids did kill her while looking for Goku, but Gohan suffered from the psychological torment for the rest of his life. Good question!

 **kagome higurashi:** Thank you!

 **Ninja girl:** Thank you so much! Sometimes I feel like there isn't enough emotion, so I'm glad you think I'm portraying it well. XD

 **Cruzerblade:** An update, just for you!


	7. Warrior

_**Author's Note:**_

This is actually getting finished! I promise!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own this show.

 **CHAPTER SEVEN:**  
 _Warrior_

Goku had walked forwards with caution, his body tense and ready for any threatening movement. His head was spinning, and he could feel his throat dry up as he approached the still form of his son. The child was lying facedown on the ground, the only movement to prove he was alive being the soft rise and fall of his chest. Goku was torn between two reactions - being incredible proud, and being horrified at a monster. A monster that really wasn't human. Goku thought he he had told Gohan, that for sure, that no one deserved to have their life ripped away from them. So why had Gohan taken that action? But Goku had seen something different in Gohan's eyes - a maniac glee that was the look of prey turned predator.

Who knew they were strong, knew their own power, and were fully confident in their control and in themselves. Who was no arrogant, but who knew they were on top of the world. The look, Goku had never seen on his son before. It was like looking at a whole new Gohan, one with many different layers, one who was running with the wolves. One who, if you threw to the wolves, would return leading the pack. Goku looked down at his son, observing the bloodstains, the scent of coppery blood staining the air around them. Goku watched as the breeze gently blew his son's gi, causing the clothes to ripple in the wind. His hair moved slowly, as if afraid of it's own power. Goku had seen the transformation.

But something was wrong.

"Hey, Krillin?" Goku asked hesitantly. The bald monk's head snapped up, gaze searching his old friend's face. Goku looked confused, and exhausted. But other than that, his expression gave nothing away. Goku had never been one to be stoic. In fact, he had almost always been incredibly easy to read. He was like an open book - no lock, the pages open wide for anyone to read and discover his thoughts. They were often simple ones, which made many people shake their heads and question if he had actually grown up. But now, Goku had closed his heart and was hiding his inner thoughts from the world. For once, the ebony haired man was deadly serious. Krillin narrowed his eyes and noticed the concern building in Goku's ebony eyes.

"Yes?" Krillin answered, stepping forwards gently. He did so, making noise as his boots hit the bloodied group, so Goku was completely aware of his presence. Krillin placed a hand on Goku's shoulder, looking his best friend in the eyes as he waited to see what Goku needed. If Goku didn't understand something, Krillin wasn't usually the first person Goku would go to. The fact that Goku did this time meant it was probably common knowledge of Earth, and since Goku hadn't exactly had the greatest educational upbringing, he was relying on the nearest, most trustworthy person. Krillin signaled to the others behind him to remain quiet while he spoke to the older Saiyan. Krillin gently put his hand on Goku's shoulder, reminding the Saiyan of his presence.

Goku drew in a shaky breath, turning to meet Krillin's eyes. So many negative emotions swam in there that Krillin was tempted to look away, but refused to - for Goku's sake. "Krillin," Goku began again, taking a deep breath. "Is it possible for there to be two of a person?" Goku asked, his eyebrows furrowing together as he turned towards the nearly completely still body of his son. "Two of a person." Goku repeated. "Like, two brains in one body? Two different people in one body, I mean." Goku struggled for the words to explain himself. "I remember Gohan reading a book about it before... like, a mental disease where there were two or more of one person in one body." Goku looked at Krillin, desperation flashing in his eyes.

"That..." Krillin swallowed, cleared his throat, and chuckled nervously. He couldn't stand seeing Goku stare at him anymore, so he chose to look at Gohan instead. "That is possible. It's a disease called the Multiple Personality Disorder. Basically, there are two or more personalities in one body. The body will often switch between the personalities. If Personality A is in control for two hours, Personality B will not know what happened during that time. The original personalities basically creates a second personality to deal with some sort of trauma. It's often found in people who have almost died at a young age, or..." Krillin's eyes widened as he trailed off, his jaw dropping. Goku dealt with a lot of flack for being stupid, but Goku's reasoning was... brilliant. "Those who have been abused." Krillin whispered the last sentence, eyes wide as he stared at the small Saiyan at his feet.

"I don't know what it is." Goku confessed. "But there was something about Gohan back there, when he was..." Goku hesitated. " _Fighting_ Broly. Like, it looked like Gohan, but it wasn't Gohan. And it wasn't just the transformation that was throwing me off. There was something about that person that made me think... not Gohan. That was not Gohan, Krillin. That was not our Gohan. The way he carried himself, his confidence, his actions, the way he spoke, the look in his eyes... all of it screamed not Gohan. All of it, Krillin." Goku hugged his middle, falling to his knees, staring at his son's body. "That was not Gohan." he repeated softly. "And... Gohan's been fighting since he was four. He's been seeing people die, right in front of him, since he was... four or five." Goku whispered. "Then Chi-Chi... Chi-Chi..." Goku gulped, fighting the sob that rose in his throat. He threw his arms forwards, gathering his petite son in his arms and burying his face in his son's hair.

"That's trauma." Goku whispered, and Krillin was barely able to hear his best friend. From behind him, the others seemed to be working out what Goku implied. Bulma had her hands over her mouth in horror, Vegeta was actually looking shocked, all wide eyed and gaping jaw. Yamcha was actually crying, and trying to hide it, while Tien was shaking his head and trying to comfort Chiaotzu, who was actively balling. "We've broken him, Krillin." Goku whispered again, raising his head from Gohan's gi. Tears fell from his eyes, falling down his cheeks like small rivers of sorrow, on the landscape of pain. "We're all responsible. We broke him so much that he almost quite literally shattered into two, Krillin. It's all our fault." Krillin's heart broke as Goku looked up at him. Everyone was so busy assessing Gohan's condition that none of them noticed Chi-Chi slip away.

"I'm going to take care of him." Goku wiped the tears furiously off his face, gathering his ki. As he was still emotional, his flight attempt was pretty rocky. He shot into the sky at the speed of sound, unable to get complete control. Goku allowed his desires to propel him - and all he wanted now was to be alone, to be _away_ , with his son, so he could help him. So with his small child in his arms, Goku sped off for destinations unknown. Krillin was preparing to follow when Vegeta blocked his path, preventing him from leaving. The bald monk turned to the older Saiyan with confusion written across his face. Goku was his best friend, and he was obviously unstable right now. _Why shouldn't I go with him, to make sure he's okay, if nothing else?_ Krillin wondered.

"Leave him be." Vegeta had an odd look on his face as he stared into the sky, watching Goku's trail of ki disappear from the sky. "He needs time alone with his son. If we go now, he may explode. That would trigger Gohan." Vegeta explained. He tilted his head to the side, seeing Krillin's confused look once more. He sighed heavily, crossing his arms as he began his explanation. "If Kakarot becomes angry and lashes out, that would most likely wake Gohan from his slumber. If Gohan saw his father in an emotional and potentially violent state, he would become incredibly anxious and believe he was about to be abused. And if Kakarot's theory is correct, which I believe it is," Vegeta grudgingly admitted. "Then Gohan would become even more unstable, switching between personalities."

Krillin nodded in understanding and looked towards the horizon where Goku had disappeared. _I hope wherever you and Gohan are, that you're both safe, old friend._ Krillin thought wistfully. _I wish I could be there with you, but I guess this really is something you need to do on your own. I wish you the best of luck, Goku. Bring Gohan back in one piece, okay? And you come home safe, too._ Krillin sighed softly, before realizing something he probably should have noticed sooner. He spun around, muttering curses under his breath, as he searched for Chi-Chi. When he noticed her complete lack of presence, he snarled and screamed. "That bitch!" he shrieked. Now, Krillin rarely swore. But here, he felt like she deserved it. "She's gone!"

The other people present spun around, all expressing various degrees of frustration and fury. Unknown to everyone else, Piccolo had already snuck off and was closely following Goku. To be honest, Piccolo didn't care how hurt Goku was. He needed to find Gohan, and fast. Namekians honestly just were not given credit these days. Did the others think that Piccolo could only use his mental abilities to levitate glasses of water? It was ridiculous. Piccolo, after speaking with several of the other Namekians, had been given knowledge on how to treat several mental illnesses. Unlike medication, Piccolo could actually use his abilities to go in and correct what was wrong.

 _"Now, Piccolo, only use this ability if there is no other option." the elder Namekian said, gaze and voice deadly serious. "If used incorrectly, this will just make things worse. You know that young boy you have grown to care for? I sense a darkness brimming at his mind, and should it manifest fully, it will shatter him into two people. I believe the Earthlings call this the Multiple Personality Disorder, where there are two or more different people in the same body. Your boy is incredible danger - I can sense the second presence, and trust me when I saw it is not friendly. If something ever happens, and the boy splits, this is how you correct what is wrong, mend what is broken, lighten the dark..." the elder murmured. "How you piece back what is shattered."_

Piccolo shook the memories off, focusing on Gohan and how fast he needed to get there. By now, he was following the sense of Goku's ki. It was strange, actually, Piccolo thought. It wasn't natural for ki to fluctuate like this. It was odd, how much Goku's ki rose and fell. It rose, like climbing up the mountain. If this were normal, Goku's ki should have levelled out by now. The Saiyan's speed decreased, and Piccolo was able to keep up. Piccolo spotted Goku in the distance, panting and grasping at his heart, a wild look in his eyes. Then, Goku's ki plummeted, and he fell, Gohan in his arms. Piccolo panicked and flew towards desperately, trying to catch Goku before he hit the ground.

But before Piccolo could complete his mission, there was a flash of golden like, and a massive rise in Gohan's ki. An explosion rose from the ground as the small boy hit it, and before Piccolo had registered anything, he was knocked out of the sky, now on his back on the ground. Gohan was standing above him, an eyebrow raised as he stared levelly at him, his face not giving away anything. Piccolo's blood ran cold at the boy's eyes. They were not ebony. They were a brilliant, electric blue. This boy leaned forwards, eyeing Piccolo. Balanced on his left hand was Goku's body. Gohan looked up at his father before shrugging and throwing the man off. The boy smirked then at Piccolo, his smile full of the knowledge that Piccolo was prey, and Gohan... Gohan was predator.

"Oh, hi." Gohan said. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Takeshi." the boy's eyes narrowed slightly, the corners of his mouth lifting up. "The other me is fond of you, you know? He was really scared when that stupid blonde guy showed up. So then I told him I'd help! And I did! Aren't you so very proud, Piccolo~san?" the boy smirked. "From what I gather, you weren't very nice to the other me. I'm actually pretty miffed about that, but because Gohan asked me to, I guess I won't kill you." the boy's smile was gone, replaced with deadly bloodlust. "I don't think I really need to say it, but... if you even lay a hand on Gohan again, and he tells me about it... you're dead."

"Now," Takeshi continued, looking behind him. "I think you need to help this guy. Goku, right? Gohan's dad. He looks pretty sick."

"Your name." Piccolo rasped. "What does it mean?" Piccolo's gaze locked onto Takeshi's, holding the electric blue eyes of someone who had borrowed his beloved student's body. Piccolo felt the hate grow in his belly, until he realized exactly what this person had said. From what it sounded like, Takeshi was nothing if not protective of Gohan. He was trying to... protect him.

"Warrior." Takeshi said softly. "Fierce. Violent. Warrior." Takeshi repeated. "And that is what I am. We have the same agenda, Piccolo - protecting Gohan." Takeshi sighed, running his hand through his thick black mane of hair. "Let's just get through the next couple weeks. Something tells me they're going to be crazy."

Deep in the mountains, Vegeta was chasing a sobbing Krillin around Dr. Gero's abandoned lab. For some reason, the stupid guy had shown up and attacked. They drove him off after destroying his android friend, and then found his lab. Of course, the stupid purple haired brat (and no, Vegeta has still not connected the dots.) showed up and attacked Gero, which allowed Gero to activate the doomsday androids - 17 and 18. And while 17 kept Vegeta and Mirai busy in combat, 18 manage to torture the location of Goku out of Krillin. The androids killed their creator, then vanished to go find Goku. Of course, Krillin had given them exact coordinates, since he could sense Goku.

Today was just not their day.

 _~Next time, the androids attack, and Takeshi is formally introduced to the rest of the gang. Mirai is desperately trying to pull the younger version of his mentor together, before it's too late~_

 **daisukigohan:** I'm going to be completely honest with you here... I'll update when I can, but unfortunately, it really just isn't my first priority. School is super busy, because I have my usual homework and tests, ect, but I'm also on the swim and badminton teams. I'm also getting a job, and I have Chaplain's Crew and Panoptic, (our school's diversity group) along with riding. Also, this 50+ year old lady that my dad works with owns a horse, and she needs someone to help take care of him, and ride him. That's going to be me! I'm so excited, but I have a packed schedule. I don't have too much time for writing, but hopefully I can get some work during the March Break.

 **nimedhel09:** I'm glad you like it so much! Did I do this chapter decently?

 **DestinyMason:** Nope, not yet and not ever. I'm not nearly "afraid" of Mr. Stick as I claim to be. ;)

 **Faux Fox:** Yeah, I'm so glad you like it!

 **pir84lyf:** Amen to that.

 **Gohanforever:** Thanks! Did you like this chapter?

 **vishwakarmarahul735:** Well, I do see your point. I do see where Love of a Brother could continue, and I see how that would work. It would be cool to continue it, and I can see why you would want me to continue it. But I will not be. I ended that fanfiction happy with my work, and I really don't see a point in continuing it. It will stay as it is. I am happy, very pleased with the ending. Now, did you like this chapter of Shattering of a Soul?


	8. Catch Fire

_**Author's Note:**_

I'm alive!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own this show.

 **CHAPTER EIGHT:**  
 _Catch Fire_

Son Takeshi was not one to be ordered around. There were many types of people in the world - and like everyone else, Takeshi fell into a category. He was violent, cruel, yet gentle and kind to those he truly cared for. When someone wronged him, he would return it a thousand-fold, ensuring that they deeply regretted ever meeting him, let alone crossing him. He did not keep many close to his heart, and he did not trust easily. There was only one person in the whole world Takeshi would actively, and on his own, try to protect. His situation was different than most people, as he would never truly be alone. Two beings in one body. Humans called this the _multiple personality disorder_. A disorder, as if Takeshi was a bad thing.

Takeshi refused to think like that. As far as he was concerned, they were not complete without him. He had been around ever since he and Gohan were born. He had always been there, but not strong enough to take control or even put forth his own thoughts. He was finally able to surge forwards and wrestle control when they were four. Takeshi had remembered how weak Gohan had been. Gohan's father was hurting, and Takeshi could take that pain away. So, Gohan had allowed him control and Takeshi had tried his best to obliterate the one causing Gohan's pain. Their situation was a unique one - as Takeshi did not consider Goku or Chi-Chi as his biological parents.

If you were to ask Takeshi, he would tell you that he and Gohan were two different people. They were born in the same body, but Gohan was Goku and Chi-Chi's son. Not Takeshi. As far as Takeshi was concerned, he really had no parents. Though he did look up to Vegeta. It wouldn't be too horrible living with him, btu Gohan was sort of scared of him, so Takeshi would keep his distance until Gohan felt comfortable. Takeshi lifted his electric blue eyes to study Piccolo, aware that the Namekian knew he was staring. He watched as Piccolo flicked his ears uncomfortably, unsure about what to do about Takeshi's stare. Piccolo was another mystery that Takeshi needed to solve. Goku was screaming and clutching at his chest, while Piccolo tried to determine what was wrong. The sounds didn't bother Takeshi - but they sent his other personality into a frenzied mess.

Takeshi didn't know Piccolo personally, but all of his decisions were based on Gohan's memories. He had only rescued Goku in order to help Gohan. He really had no opinion on Goku, and therefore, wouldn't care if he died. But Piccolo was a different matter. Out of habit, Takeshi's body longed to hug Piccolo, to be in contact with the Namekian. Takeshi could even feel the ghostly presence of a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. Takeshi had carefully combed through Gohan's memories of Piccolo, trying to see how to deal with the alien. So far, it seemed that Piccolo was a real jerk at first, but then turned out to be a total tsundere. That was pretty funny, but in all seriousness, Takeshi didn't know how to talk to him.

It must have been as awkward for Piccolo as it was for Takeshi, the small boy reasoned. After all, he looked almost exactly like Gohan, (minus the eyes, of course) Piccolo's student and almost-son. And now there was a stranger to Piccolo in Gohan's body, and Takeshi wasn't giving any ground in terms of control. Gohan couldn't handle any of this right now. Takeshi sighed and closed his eyes, easing into a meditative position. He was soon trying to comfort the second personality within his body. Gohan was a sobbing, crying mess right now, and nothing Takeshi was doing was helping. There was a longing within Gohan, and Takeshi narrowed his gaze, trying to search out what Gohan wanted.

...

Oh.

Gohan wanted Piccolo.

"Piccolo." Takeshi opened his eyes, watching the older Namekian. Said alien immediately snapped to attention, wondering what exactly Takeshi needed. "Gohan's really upset, and he needs to see-"

Takeshi's words were cut off by the explosion that rang from right above their heads. Caught off guard, Takeshi only had time to launch his body out of the way while Piccolo leapt for Goku's body, both of them sliding away from the ki blast. Takeshi landed on his feet, burning gaze fixed on two figures up in the sky. They were both smirked as they descended from the sky, and almost immediately, Takeshi could feel the rage that he so adored rise up in his belly. The boy smirked and harnessed it. This was so much more fun than trying to deal with an emotional Gohan right now. Takeshi ignored the second personality, easily shutting out the other boy and concentrating on the fight before him. It'd be fun to kill again.

The two figures descended from the sky, one male, one female. The male had a cocky attitude about him that already had Takeshi bursting a couple blood vessels. He wore a ridiculous orange piece on around his neck, bunched up, along with a white long sleeved shirt that was under a black short sleeve shirt that had the Reb Ribbon Army logo on it. He had on denim jeans, with neon green socks that went up to his shins. He wore a thick leather belt, with a large gold buckle. Around his waist was a leather pouch to place a gun. His shoes were mostly blue, but with a white trim, laces, and bottoms. To be honest, it was one of the more ridiculous outfits Takeshi had ever seen. He would have laughed, but decided to taunt the arrogant male during their battle. See how easily he lost composure. He had thick blade hair, that was almost down his shoulders. His eyes were ice cold, and full of arrogance. _Let's fix that, shall we?_ Takeshi thought, smirking.

The girl was a different story - she was stoic and not revealing any of her emotions. She seemed to be irritated, and Takeshi took that into account instantly. If her buttons were easy to push, push them he would. He would use that to his advantage, and force her to lose composure and begin making rage filled mistakes. She had light blonde hair that went down to her jaw line, and looked quite silky. It complimented her ice blue, cold eyes, that matched the boy's exactly. She was wearing a top that was black on her back and chest, but the arms were white striped with black. She wore a denim jacket on top of it, but she had ripped the sleeves off, displaying the sleeves of her shirt. On the jacket was the Red Ribbon Army symbol. She wore a denim mini-skirt, with a leather belt and golden buckle. She had on black leggings, with brown leather boots that hugged her legs and went up to mid-shin. She was quite pretty, Takeshi had to admit.

Contrary to popular belief, Takeshi never rushed into things without thinking. He was always planning before he ran in and started fighting. He welcomed the rage, but that did not mean he allowed it to control him. He was sadistic and cruel and intelligent. He was the perfect warrior - the vision of how Gohan thought he should be, but was scared to. He imagined his father this way when he was very young, and that was how Takeshi's general personality formed. As Gohan grew up and was taught to fight, that image only solidified. Takeshi, before he was Takeshi, had been a presence at the back of Gohan's mind, a ghost. But once he had been given power and image and physical form, he took it.

And abused his power.

"Why, hello." Takeshi stepped forwards as the two people (androids he assumed. The ones the guy from the future warned Gohan about? Gohan and him had had a lengthy discussion about it already.) landed. "It's very nice to meet you, finally. We were told that you existed, but it seems as if the rumors may have exaggerated a bit." Takeshi smirked confidently, sizing them up. "It's not very often I get to fight people. I promise I'll treasure your sacrifice." the boy tilted his head to the side, eyes widened as a gleeful smile came upon his face, stretching from ear to ear with all the madness of an asylum. "I'll enjoy ripping your heads off. I promise I'll treat them carefully when I mount them."

"Son Gohan...?" the blonde asked hesitantly, confusion darting across her face. This was completely against her data, and by the way she looked at her the boy, clearly he was just as confused. Their data had said that Gohan was a shy boy, and would be easily intimidated. Also, their data suggested that Gohan had ebony eyes, but the boy staring at them had electric blue. Their scanners, however, confirmed that the boy was indeed, biologically Son Gohan. It was confusing 18. She had never met anyone like this before. And she didn't like not understanding things. She narrowed her eyes as her scanners picked up on an irregularity in the boy's brain function.

"Nope." Takeshi rocked back on his heels, his hands behind him. His smile had fallen as he pretended to contemplate 18's words. "I'm Takeshi. The body's name is Son Gohan, I guess, but I'm not Gohan." Takeshi smirked, spreading his palms and shrugging helplessly. "See, there aren't just one of us anymore. There are two of us in one body. I guess you guys call it the multiple personality disorder. If you hadn't guessed," Takeshi smiled full-out then, displaying his teeth. "I'm the evil twin." he winked and brought a hand to his mouth, speaking softly, as if this was a huge secret that Takeshi was the worse of the two. The boy giggled, his eyes lighting up as he thought about being able to kill the two beings in front of him.

18 quickly analyzed this data, her eyes widening. This brought her chances of survival down to 23%. Drastic measures would need to be taken, and immediately. She quickly analyzed the boy, discovering that she would be unable to physically bring him down. She narrowed her eyes. Her goal was to kill Son Goku, and what better way to do so than to capture his son and bring him out? She couldn't see him at the moment, so she was assuming that he was elsewhere. But if he found out his son was in enemy hands... he'd come running. Her data suggested that, and so much more about Son Goku. 18 quickly assessed the damage this would bring her, but she went along with her plan. She'd survive, but she would need to recover her arm and much of her power later.

She leapt forwards, and Takeshi, not ready for the attack, brought his guard up, but too late. 18 launched her left arm forwards, destroying the skin as wires leapt out of her skin like veins, attaching themselves to Takeshi's scalp. She pushed her power through the wires, and watched with grim satisfaction as it came out in the form of electricity that probably should have killed him. But of course, Saiyans were tougher than they looked. The boy screamed as he was electrocuted, messing up his bodily functions and disturbing his thoughts. The boy fell unconscious, hitting the ground hard. From behind them, Piccolo made a strangled sound and tried to launch forwards to protect the boy.

He was too late, when 17 grabbed both 18 and Gohan/Takeshi, and took off. Picxolo could only watch as they disappeared.

And the Namekian cursed his weakness.

Unknown to all, a being was watching the show from afar, green tail swishing in delight. He licked his lips, already imagining the young boy's two personalities, and the agony he would cause them. He smirked to himself - his whole plan was falling into motion. So with that, the green android turned, following the other two androids in the hopes of absorbing them, and taking... custody of their young charge.

 _~Next time, Goku goes after the androids to try to rescue his son. But will it be Gohan, or Takeshi that he's truly saving?~_

Hey, everyone I have a question and it is SUPER IMPORTANT. So, my original plan was to finish the Cell Games and then tie the fanfiction up with a nice little open-ended bow. But I also originally didn't plan for the multiple personality. So, I'm going to have a little poll. Which would you rather - me end the fic within the next couple chapters, finished the Cell Games, or, continuing, probably through the Buu Saga. Thoughts?

MODdenial: Yeah, I'm super sorry about the wait. I didn't have time to write, unfortunately.

Faux Fox: Hehe. *evil face*

daisukigohan: Thanks!

Gohanforever: Thank you. :3

almondbutter: Yup! Hehe. Did you like this chapter?

amcox1307: It was intentional. XD

Gyni: Thank you so much! And if you think poor Gohan now... grab some tissues for the next couple chapters.

I.C.2014: Agreed. And thank you!

Hinata-Hime-Starz: And another one! :3

SoroTheAndroid: YUP!


	9. In the End

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own this show.

 **CHAPTER NINE** _  
In the End_

In the end, Gohan and Takeshi were the same person. But in the end, only one of them could survive.

And they both knew that.

They were both aware that through the battles, the hardships, the breakdowns, they would eventually have to choose who was to fade. Only one personality could "drive" the body at a time. Only one mind. One would have to become stronger, one would have to battle with the other for dominance, and one would have to control the body from then on until the end. Only, one didn't want it that way and the other was determined to protect the other personality with his life. Inside their mind, Gohan was getting control back over his emotions. For the last hour or so since they had been knocked out, Gohan had been a sobbing mess, worry for his father coupled with stress and grief over what Takeshi had done.

Takeshi was just trying to comfort him. Unfortunately, Takeshi wasn't exactly the comforting type. After telling Gohan that ' _Goku's probably not dead! I mean, if he was dead or dying, don't you think we would have heard him screaming in pain while the androids tortured him by now?'_ That had only made things worse. So, Takeshi, banished to the Mental Corner of Shame, (the MCS was a scary, shameful place for personalities to sulk) could only listen to Gohan begin to calm down and find reason again. Takeshi sighed softly - as much as he tried to help Gohan, the boy was super emotional. Once he had his head on his shoulders, however, Gohan was of incredible use to their cause.

Takeshi risked a peak over his shoulder, electric blue eyes finding Gohan easily. Inside their own head, the boys had a very different appearance. Their bodies and builds were the same - but Gohan had spiky, ebony hair and onyx eyes, that held warmth and a gentle compassion. Takeshi's hair was a burning gold, and sticking straight up in the air. The only strand of his thick hair that did not do that was one strand over his left eye - it hung right in Takeshi's line of sight, and annoyed the boy to no end. He did have to admit that it did make him look pretty freaking badass when he stared someone down, though. Takeshi slowly turned, blinking at Gohan as the other took steadying breaths.

"Gohan." Takeshi murmured slightly, and the other lifted his red and puffy eyes to meet Takeshi. Immediately, the ebony haired boy understood what was being asked of him, all communicated in a simple word. Gohan nodded, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began processing. Numbers and percentage signs flashed within the dark, empty space they were in. Inside their head was pretty simple - it was an endless void of black nothingness, and every time they had a thought, it would flash up. The only thing lit up was the MCS - which was white, with the red lettering " _Mental Corner of Shame_ " covering it. Takeshi tried (read: failed) to read the numbers flashing within their head. He was not the brains of this operation - and Gohan never ceased to impress Takeshi with his intelligence.

"Okay." Gohan opened his eyes again, said onyx eyes narrowed determinedly. "There's a 100% chance we have been kidnapped, and by androids. Fact confirmed. Details - electric shock from female android, program number 18. Male android, program number 17, carried both of us to... a lab. Cold floor, tile. Near some sort of computer. Can hear beeps." Gohan listed the facts that Takeshi had failed to grasp. Gohan was crazy smart, and Takeshi both respected and admired him for it. "80.7% chance that female android's arm was damaged in electric attack. 99.8% chance that she is fixing it right now. Details - sounds of machines. 66.7% of being drugged." Gohan closed his eyes again, concentrating. "Down to 13.4%. Vital signs indicate unconscious due to electric shock."

"Are we injured too badly anywhere?" Takeshi asked.

"No." Gohan confirmed. "Mind is still processing - 27.1% chance of waking up in the next ten minutes, 46% chance of waking up within next hour, 2.14% chance of waking up after the sun sets. Most logical time - natural regain of consciousness in 45 minutes. Injury status on others - Piccolo, 16.8% chance of injury. Small bruise or cut, due to debris. Dead or alive status being processed... odds say alive - details, can sense ki. Alive. Daddy - 17.6% chance of injury due to debris or external forces. Chance of collapse being due to heart virus... 99.3%. Status, alive, details - can sense ki, very weak. Odds of having heart disease up to 99.8%. Chance of dying before we wake and are able to do something about it... 23.4%. Chance that Piccolo will recognize sympoms and treat - 97.3%. Based on past experiences and assumed intellectual level. Chance of escape... 50%. Could go either way."

Shyly, Gohan opened his eyes, looking over at Takeshi and nervously pressing his index fingers together. "Did I miss anything? Any other questions?"

"Hm..." Takeshi smirked, an idea coming to him. "Chance of female android having a watermelon rack?"

"...87.6%."

Takeshi merely cackled evilly and brought a hand to his chin, smirking. "Just kidding!" he said, bouncing over to his twin. "You know, Gohan, sometimes you scare me with that big brain of yours. I'm not even sure what I would do with myself if I was that smart." Takeshi sat down beside his twin, pictures forming above them of Takeshi maliciously abusing Gohan's intelligence. "I mean, I know your smart because your mom made you study super complicated stuff when you were really little, and then only increased the difficulty, but this is crazy smart, Gohan." Takeshi almost immediately winced at his lack of social tact. Seriously, Takeshi had no idea what to say or when.

He usually screwed things up.

This is why Gohan did the talking.

He watched in apprehension, ready to be banished to the MCS again for treading upon a topic that was forbidden. They hadn't talked about it, but Takeshi got the impression Gohan didn't want to. Takeshi internally cursed himself for having zero social tact. Honestly, Takeshi had never known how to feel about Chi-Chi. Oh, he was absolutely _**livid**_ with her for what she did to Gohan, but at the same time, she sort of created him. Gave him shape, gave him form. He believed that deep down, he would always thank her for that, albeit grudgingly. And he knew that she had just been trying to protect Gohan... they both understood that, even if they hated her for how she did it. It hadn't been fair.

Takeshi firmly believed that she had gone insane, or perhaps even developed the Multiple Personality Disorder herself. Her life was fine, it was normal, (aside from the burning mountain, but she could handle that!) and then she married Goku. They had four years of normal, and then all of this crazy stuff kicked off. Gohan was kidnapped by this Garlic guy, then Raditz came down, kidnapped her son and beat her husband up, and she only found out about that one when the others decided to tell her that Raditz had actually killed Goku and Gohan was now in the hands of someone who would most likely kill him. After being separated for her son for a whole year, she had to watch him fight in a battle that would most likely kill him.

It almost did. To top it all off, her husband was almost fatally injured, and in a hospital. When she got him back, he was immediately sent to another _planet_ , far away from where she could protect him. Goku was sent after him a few days later. Takeshi could only imagine how protective and possessive she must have become over them. After the planet incident, where they barely escaped with their lives, Goku disappeared again. She had her son, but was without her husband for _years_. When you thought about it, Chi-Chi really had just been trying to protect them. They wouldn't listen to her words, and she was not physically strong enough to stop the other Z Fighters from trying to use her child as a human weapon.

What she did made sense. It was logical, even if it was cruel.

Gohan and Takeshi both understood that, and accepted that. Takeshi still wanted to kill her, though.

"...it's okay." Gohan murmured. "It's just sort of a touchy topic for me, you know? I get that she was just trying to protect me, but still..." Gohan hugged his knees to his chest, his arms locking his legs in place. He buried his face in his knees, refusing to meet Takeshi's eyes. Takeshi crawled over and hugged his other self, determined to actually comfort this time. Takeshi's arms were slung around Gohan's neck, the other boy's head under his chin. Takeshi listened to Gohan breathe, satisfied that his other self was breathing. Therefore, he was alive. And that was good enough for Takeshi. Just the knowledge that Gohan was alive, was breathing, was enough. Takeshi smiled as he hid Gohan from the world.

Sure, he might be a little possessive, but Gohan was _his_ twin. No one was allowed to hurt him. Takeshi was like the big scary bodyguard (read: big brother or dad) standing behind, guarding. You messed with Gohan, you messed with Takeshi. No exceptions. They would live together, they would die together, and nothing would stop either of them. Takeshi sighed softly, looking down at Gohan, who appeared much more relaxed than he was several minutes ago. Before, Gohan had been close to yet another panic attack. (Takeshi had to deal with four of those already today. He was not in the mood for another one.) Now, the boy had calmed down and was breathing normally. From what Takeshi could tell, his heartbeat was regular as well.

Suddenly, they both felt a pull from their bellybutton, connecting them with their body. They were waking up. Takeshi growled and concentrated. He was ready to give these stupid androids a piece of his mind, but... Gohan was stronger. The other boy managed to get there first, much to Takeshi's disappointment, and quickly took control of the body. Now that Gohan knew where he was, and had analyzed, he had calculations running through his head at lightning speed. His eyes opened, onyx orbs focusing on the estimated position of the androids. He was off by two centimeters, but the plan would still work. Numbers and signs ran through Gohan's head, calculating while Takeshi sat down, stunned. His brain was just not meant for this level of thinking. Not at all.

Gohan waited for two seconds, kicking his legs into the air and launching himself up. He was about to upturn the computer table, then use that noise to escape, when something else distracted him. All of a sudden, there was a green fist through the wall. The two androids that were exactly four meters and 42 centimeters away from Gohan jumped, falling into attack stances. The fist chopped downwards, cutting through the steel wall like butter. Gohan slowly began to inch away, eyes scanning the room, looking for the door. But that's when the creature stepped through.

And Gohan could honestly say it was the ugliest thing he had ever seen.

 _"I don't know, that Zarbon guy from Namek was pretty ugly."_ Takeshi quipped, trying to use humour to cover up his worry and concern.

"Why hello there." the voice was raspy, his ugly green-spotted-black tail waving behind him. It had some sort of sucker looking thing on the tip, which was beige and added to his monster-like appearance. "I don't mean to crash the party, however," the creature smirked, eyes full of malice and hate. "I have an appointment with Goku's son."

 _~Next time, Cell shows his ugly mug and tries to kidnap Gohan and Takeshi. Will Goku and Piccolo make it in time?~_

 **Cruzerblade:** Thank you so much! And pretty much everyone voted for Buu. XD

 **Gohanforever:** Thank you!

 **Smashgunner:** XD Thank you!

 **almondbutter:** Thank you for your vote!

 **Patachu:** Yeah, Takeshi would not allow him to do that. XD

 **vishwakamarahul735:** Sort of. See, Takeshi is able to control the power better than Gohan, but he's there because of the traumas Gohan has gone through. When a child has that many traumas, sometimes the personalities split, and it creates another person within the same body. That's what has happened here. The power belongs to the body - Gohan and Takeshi can both use it, Takeshi is just better at it.

 **DdraigTrueEmporer9:** Hehe. Thank you for reading! I'm going to answer all three reviews - yes, Goten will not exist in this fic. (At least, in the way he did in canon. Muahahaha!) You shall see on Gohan... })

 **nimedhle09:** I'm just going to answer both reviews in one thing. XD And thank you so much!

 **Hinata-Hime-Starz:** Yes! An update, just for you! To answer your questions, Takeshi and Gohan will stay in one body. And Gohan's power does not come from Takeshi. The power belongs to the body, therefore, Gohan and Takeshi can both use it. Takeshi's just better at it. Gohan finds it difficult to draw the power out without letting Takeshi take control, so he doesn't try it often.

 **SolarEnergy07:** Well, I'm glad you like the story enough to be frustrated that it isn't finished. Honestly, I update as often as I can. I'm a very busy person, and fanfiction just isn't high on my list of things that need to get done in a day. I hope this review has pacified you!

 **Faux Fox:** XD, Yeah, geez, Piccolo! Actually, your review gave me an awesome idea. Stay tuned for it! XD

 **hayabusa girl:** Okay, it's reviews like yours that make me keep writing. XD

 **Smashgunner:** Okay... this has to be my FAVOURITE review I've ever gotten. You have no idea how hard this made me laugh. XD Actually, when I saw your review, I immediately started writing. XD

 **OzzyStar2:** Oh my gosh, thank you so much... you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that someone enjoys my writing like this. I'm super happy you like Takeshi - I sort of based him off my own and some of my tougher friends' personalities. I'm glad he isn't too Mary-Sue-ish, because that would defeat the purpose of him. Thank you so, so much for reviewing! You seriously made me start writing, trying to finish this chapter. :3

 **Sans the immortal dunker:** YUP


End file.
